Every Cliché Under the Sun
by Emma Iveli
Summary: The Straws Hats are forced into an alternate universe by a rival pirate. Finding themselves changed in someway they must save this new world from evil in order to get home... did I mention they're Magical Girls and Giant Robot pilots? Please R
1. An Otaku World

A/N: Yay! May 1st! As promised this fanfic! This fic is sort of AU but not really, a lot of the Straw Hats will probably act OCC in this fic then again how would you react if you were forced to go to an alternate universe where something was different about... heck even Ko is OCC in this fic. Oh yeah I should mention this. There are two OCs in this fic...

Usa, the ditzy assiant chef of the Merry Go, a bit of a ditz but is an excellent martial artist and with a special necklace called the Gem of the Moon she can control her Ki. She's also a rabbit girl (rabbit ears and tail)

Ko, the sarcastic musician/ battle stagiest of the Merry Go. She a weapons master. She dislikes perverts and has a tendency to pin Sanji to the deck with throwing weapons. She's Usa's younger half sister and also a cat girl (cat ears and tail...)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any anime I parody in this fic... normally I mention what I'd change about that anime but this time I can't as almost every single anime I parody.

Ko: Then why don't you just do One Piece

Me: (shrugs) But I do own Usa, Ko and every single OC... even if they are rip-of... I mean parodies

Every Cliché Under the Sun

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: An Otaku World

Three Junior High students waited outside class all three of them were 15. Two of them were girls one of them was a boy. The school uniform cam in 8 colors for the girl's uniform came in pink, purple, orange, blue, green, yellow, red or light blue sailor fuku, while the boys wore white collared shirts, blue pants and a tie of the above colors. One of the girls who wore a purple sailor fuku that black hair and blue eyes, the second girl wore a pink sailor fuku with pink hair that was waist long and finally the boy wore the red tie he had messy black and wore a straw hat.

"Remember… don't tell them about who they really are." said the black haired girl.

"I remember…" said the pink haired girl.

There was an awkward silence, both girls were waiting for the boy's response… he wasn't paying attention but picking his nose. Both girls sweatdroped.

"You can come in now!" yelled a voice from the class.

All three went into the class the pink haired girl reminded the boy, "Remember don't tell them… you don't want my sister to get angry with you… she's so much scarier as a kitty"

Outside two figures watched though binoculars at the class while sitting on a fence, one of the figures was short and was wearing a cloak to hide its features the other was a blue cat… a talking cat.

"You think their be able to it?" asked the cloaked figure.

"Robin… Usa no problem… Luffy… I'll get back to you on that…" said the cat.

Both sighed.

"Remind me what happened again…" said the cat.

(Flashback)

IT was just your average day on the Going Merry… which meant 3 pirate attacks, 2 eating contests, 7 fights between Zoro and Sanji, 5 kitchen raids performed by Luffy and 4 instances of Ko pinging Sanji to the deck... right now was a break from the madness, Luffy sat on the figure head, Zoro trained, Nami sunbathed while Sanji watched her, Robin read, Usopp was telling Chopper about his adventure (Lies), Usa was baking a cake and Ko was writing a song. Then a strange laugh made its way though the air.

"Its good to be in my home universe!" yelled a voice.

"I wonder what that all about?" said Chopper.

Suddenly a fat guy with glasses and an acne problem climbed aboard the ship.

"So Straw Hats I've finally found you!" said the guy.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy making his way towards the lower deck.

"I'm Dom… but my friends call me Otaku Dom!" said the guy named Dom.

"Okaay." said Zoro.

"At a young age I ate the Universal Universal Fruit… I've been to many universes... now I've come to claim One Piece in my native universe! Now… hey who are those two?" said Dom who then noticed Usa and Ko.

"I'm Usa..." said Usa.

"And I'm Ko…" said Ko.

"Is one you of the musician?" asked Dom.

"Right here!" said Ko.

"Damn it! I'm from a Fanverse… I always prided myself from being from the One Piece universe now I find out that I'm from a fanfic universe written by some teenage girl who probably has a crush on Sanji or Zoro… possibly Luffy… got to feel bad for Usopp…" said Dom.

All the Straw Hats stared at him, "Which of you two are in relationship with someone…" he said.

"I do… I have a boyfriend Hikaru… he's not part of this crew though…" said Usa.

"No, I don't have one… not interested with guys at the moment" said Ko giving him a weird look.

"Thank god! Its not as bad as I thought… neither one of them are in love with Zoro or Sanji or even Luffy… poor, poor Usopp" said Dom.

"This guy's insane…" said Sanji.

"I agree…" said Robin.

"How does he even know our names?" asked Usopp.

"However even though it is not the main 'verse I'm still going to eliminate you! Universal Universal RPG Memory Erase!" said Dom and a blinding light came from his body.

When the light died down, Usopp, Nami, Zoro and Sanji were all missing.

"Oh man I forgot… that doesn't work on people who ate devil fruits… hey what devil fruits did you two eat?" said Dom.

"None, out moms did in case you hav…" said Usa who was cut off by Luffy yelling out angrily "Where are our friends!"

"I sent to another universe with new memories… you won't be seeing them ever again if I have anything to say about it…" said Dom.

All 5 of the remaining Straw Hats began to get angry, they loomed over him gave him a beating of a lifetime. Afterwards the bruised up self proclaimed Otaku was tied up.

"There is a way to get them back…" he said, "But its complicated…"

"I don't care…" said Luffy in an all too serous tone.

"Neither do I!" said Robin.

"I don't either!" said Chopper.

"Me neither!" said Ko.

"I don't…" said Usa.

"Okay… I altered their memories and sent them to another world as well as altered their bodies. In order for you get them back here I must send you to the other universe while I won't be able to alter your memories you will be altered in some way… none of you will have your devil fruit power… while there you must awaken your crew mates true memories as well as a number of things you must accomplish, while it may seem it may seem like days, weeks or even months by the time you get back it will be less then a minute after you left. But you have to unite me first…" said Dom.

"What do you think guys?" asked Luffy.

"If it's the only way to get them back…" said Usa.

"Though it seems like a trap, I have to agree with him." said Ko.

"Let's do this!" said Chopper.

Robin just nodded in agreement.

After they untied Dom, he gave Luffy a weird box.

"In the other universe it will have info about what's going on also you must not tell the others about their memories… I have no idea what will happen… but it will be bad…" said Dom.

"You ready?" asked Luffy.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Universal Universal RPG!" said Dom.

A bright flash of light appeared, Luffy closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a room that appeared to be dinning room/living room of an apartment. He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. His hat treamnde3d on his head, his body felt different… like it was made of rubber anymore he knew that would happened but he also felt a few inches shorter.

"Wow Luffy, you look like you're my age…" said a voice.

He turned around and saw Usa wearing a pink t-shirt and a white skirt… not only that she had human ears.

"It appears myself and Master Captain are now 15 years old…" said Robin who was also 15, she wore a purple tank top and jean capris.

"Why haven't I changed?" asked Chopper.

It was true… he was pretty much the same, right up to his clothes.

"Where's Ko?" asked Usa.

There was a small whine on the other side of the room, they all looked and saw a blue cat.

"I'm a cat…" said the cat... who was Ko.

"But you are a cute one…" said Usa.

Ko shot her sister a death glare, needless to say she wasn't happy. The box that Dom gave Luffy was different it was weird there was a screen with words on it and info on it, Ko jumped up to the thing and read the info.

"Luffy D. Monkey… age 15, an orphan who's an only child. Found by Chopper at a young age, is one of the three chosen Robot Pilots. Robin Nico… age 15, an orphan who an only child. Found by Princess Ko at a young age she's one of the 4 chosen female warriors, Usa Gi… age 15, an orphan who's an only child. Found by Princess Ko at a young age she's one of the 4 chosen female warriors. Chopper the last of Reindons, a race of aliens from another planet his race was enslaved by Mandorain Empire, he has come to earth to find three people who are abler to pilot special robots, he has been on Earth for the past 12 years searching for the two other chosen ones, when he first came to earth he found a young orphan who was one of the three chosen ones, has made an alliance with Princess Ko after he planet was taken over but the Mandorain Empire as well. Princess Ko, the Princess of Planet Kone, which was taken over by the Mandorain Empire. A curse was placed on her changed her into a cat, she managed to escape to earth 12, years ago which is the Mandorain Empire's next target. In order for her to become human again she must unite 4 chosen female warriors who must also defeat the Mandorain Empire, when she fist came to earth she found two orphan girls who were two of them. About a year after her arrival she made an alliance with Chopper who also has a grudge agaisnt the Mandorain Empire. The Mandorain Empire. An evil empire bent on Galactic Domination, they seek to conquer earth next, for the past 12 years they have been planning on how to take over, soon they will begin to strike… it says we need to unlock more information… it also says the Luffy, Robin and Usa will start Oda JR. High the day after tomorrow and "those they seek" will be there…" read Ko.

"Did anyone understand that?" asked Luffy.

Usa shook her head no.

"It's the history of us in this world! In order to get home we have to defeat this Mandorain Empire and save the world… and I'M A CAT! A CAT!" yelled Ko.

"Calm down Ko…" said Usa.

"I'M CALM! I'M CALM! WHO SAYS I'M NOT CALM?" yelled Ko.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

(End of flashback)

Yes, the three 15 year olds were Luffy, Robin and Usa while the cloaked figure outside was Chopper and the cat was Ko.

"I just hope everything goes well…" said Chopper.

"I just hope they figure out who's the other 2 female warriors are…" said Ko.

Back inside the class they were introducing themselves.

"I'm Robin…" said Robin.

"I'm Usa." said Usa with a smile.

"And I'm, Luffy!" yelled Luffy.

"Now go your seats..." said the teacher who was quite young for a teacher.

Usa found one next to a girl who looked like Nami who wore the orange uniform, Robin sat next to a boy who liked Sanji… it probably was his eye turned to a heart, he wore the blue tie and Luffy sat next to some weird kid who had a bowl cut, big fuzzy eyebrows and wore the green tie.

"Ms. Yuki, isn't against the rules to wear hats in class?" asked a boy.

"So?" said the teacher Ms. Yuki… which was her first name.

"Luffy's wearing a hat…" said the boy.

"So?" said Ms. Yuki.

"Never mind…" said the boy.

Midway through class Miss Yuki called Study hall mostly because she was tired from playing video games all night. The class deiced to get the know the new students better, which all sat all around Usa's desk, except for two students, one was girl who wore the orange uniform staring off into space and boy who looked like Zoro who wore the green tie who was sleeping.

"I can tell the power of youth is strong within all of you!" said the boy with the bowl cut.

"Just ignore Ian, he's like that sometimes…" said the girl who looked Nami (probably was).

"You two lovely beauties have to be some of the most beautiful girls in class." said the boy who probably was Sanji.

"I have a feeling that you've said to every girl in class…" said Usa.

All other girls and some of the boys laughed at this.

"Its true…" said the girl who might be Nami.

"What's you name?" asked Usa.

"Nami, Nami Minkan." said the girl who was confirmed as Nami.

"Hey maybe everyone should introduce themselves this way we could all be friends…" said Luffy.

"I'll go first! I'm Usopp Sniper captain of the Kendo Team!" yelled a boy who was definitely Usopp (who else would have a nose like that?) he wore the yellow tie

"No your not… Zoro is…" said a 10-year-old girl with pigtails who wore the pink uniform pointing to the boy who looked like Zoro sleeping.

"She's right… I'm star of the Soccer team…" said Usopp.

"Nice try liar… I am" said the boy who might be Sanji.

"I'm not a member of any sports team." said Usopp.

"I'm Kory Taka…" said a boy with brown hair and wore the blue tie.

"And I'm his number one friend Zack!" said a boy who came out a duffle bag.

"Zack!" yelled Kory who dragged the boy Zack away to the hall.

"I'm Lily… please call me Lily-Chan" said the 10 year girl in pig tails.

"I'm Ian Boulder! Let the flame of Youth burn within all of you!" yelled the boy with the bowl cut named Ian.

There an awkward silence among the class.

"I'm Nate and just ignore Ian… believe it!" said a blonde boy who wore the orange tie.

"I'm Tammy! The wild cat Jr. High school girl!" yelled a girl who wore the light blue uniform.

"I'm Sanji Blue… and you are right the class are full of beauties" said the boy whop was Sanji.

"I'm Sue… I'm Kory's girl friend!" said a girl holding a grape fruit which she was drawing on, she wore the light blue uniform.

"Hey Kansai! Introduce yourself!" yelled Tammy.

The girl was staring off into space turned to Tammy, "Oh sorry I was catching those little bubbles you sometimes see in your eyes." Said the girl who's nickname is Kansai.

The whole class anime fell. The chimes rang before anyone else could introduce themselves everyone went back to their seats waiting for the next class to start.

10 minutes later…

"Where is he?" asked Usopp for the whole class.

10 minutes after, that…

A man young with sliver hair came into the room.

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life." He said

"Liar!" yelled the class but the new students.

"Oh I see we have some new students…" said the teacher, "Come up and tell me about your selves…"

All three new students came up.

"What would you like to know?" asked Robin.

"Well your name… What's your likes and dislike, hobbies, your dreams to future…"

"Can you give us an example…" asked Luffy scratching his head.

"My name is Ken Hata, my likes and dislikes… you don't need to know… hobbies… I have many hobbies… my dreams for the future… I don't have any." said the teacher Mr. Hata.

The entire class stared at him, that's what his introductions are always like… all he gives is his name.

"I'll go first Usa Gi… I like cooking, it's also my hobby… I hate Marshmallows THEY'RE EVIL!" said Usa.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

Usa coughed comically "And my dreams for the future…" she sauid and began to blush brightly.

"She's shy when it comes to it, my name is Robin Nico, I don't really have any likes or dislikes… my hobby is reading.. I'd rather not discus my dreams for the future… no one would understand it…" said Robin.

"And I'm Luffy D. Monkey, I like meat and I hate people who disrespect my hat! And my dream is to be ki…" said Luffy who was cut by Usa and Robin covering his mouth.

"Its just that Luffy's has a habit was yelling stuff out that doesn't make sense." said Usa.

"Like the evil Marshmallows?" asked Mr. Hata.

Usa laughed nervously, "You may take your seats, ah… yes Sanji do you have you finished my book… I would like it back" said Mr. Hata.

Sanji nodded and took out a book called "Love Love Paradise"

Outside Ko sweatdroped, "Figures he'd read a book like that…" she said Chopper couldn't help but to laugh at this statement.

Later it was the next class… "I see we have two new students… Usa and Robin…" said the creepy teacher.

"Luffy's a new student too…" said Usopp.

"So?" asked the creepy teacher.

"Who's he?" Usa asked Nami.

"That's Mr. Hentai… he's a pervert… much more than Mr. Hata…" whispered Nami back to Usa.

After that was Lunch…

"Hey Usa, Robin is okay if I sit with you?" asked Nami.

"Of course…" said Robin.

"Sure!" said Usa.

"So you know each other before you came here?" asked Nami.

"Yes, we've lived together for a while…" said Robin.

"How long?" asked Nami.

"… A while…" said Usa with a sweatdroped.

Nami laughed, "I was wondering what is it about those three guys: Usopp, Zoro and Sanji… just wondering" said Usa.

"Usopp's the class liar… good friends with Nate the class clown… I can see Luffy gets along with them…" said Nami.

She pointed to Luffy imitating a walrus using chopsticks while Usopp and Nate laughed at it.

"Sanji's the school play boy… hits on all the girls he's also the star of the Soccer Team, Zoro's the captain of the Kendo Team and very popular with the girls. Those two don't along very much…" said Nami pointing to them.

The two were fighting, Usa laughed at this while Robin just smirked.

"So what about you?" asked Usa.

"I run the schools betting system." said Nami.

"What?" asked Usa.

"In this school there's a lot of weird stuff happen. A lot of weird fights, people come to me for the outcome. I make a lot of money from it too." said Nami.

Both new girls stared at her with a sweat drop.

"The more things change… the more the stay the same…" thought Usa.

Later is was Gym Class, the class was broken into two groups: Boys and Girls… let's take a look in the boy's class.

"I can see we have a new student I'm Mr. Mat but you can call me Guy-Sensei! I can tell the power of youth is strong within all of you!" said the teacher, Guy-Sensei he like Ian had a bowl cut and very fuzzy eyebrows.

Luffy stared at the strange teacher.

"What the hell with his freaky eyebrows!" yelled Luffy.

The class began to laugh at this comment.

"Yes, I'm okay with it, after all your youth lets you make fun of my handsome ruggedness!" said Guy-Sensei.

The laughter stopped and there was an awkward silence.

"I can tell Luffy's youth is very strong!" yelled Ian.

The baseball field where they were on changed to a field at sunset.

"Oh great their doing it again…" moaned Zoro.

"Oh Guy-Sensei!" said Ian.

"Oh Ian!" said Guy-Sensei.

"Oh Guy-Sensei!" said Ian.

"Oh Ian!" said Guy-Sensei.

"Oh Guy-Sensei!" said Ian.

"Oh Ian!" said Guy-Sensei.

"Oh Guy-Sensei!" said Ian.

"Oh Ian!" said Guy-Sensei.

"Oh Guy-Sensei!" said Ian.

"Oh Ian!" said Guy-Sensei.

"Can you two please stop and get on with class!" yelled Zoro.

The girl's was lot less strange… okay… it was just a strange.

"Now girl's I can see that we have two new students here today… now I heard your names are Usa and Robin right?" said the teacher who was named Miss Kero the most sane teacher in school.

Both Usa and Robin nodded.

"Now today we're going to play Volley ball…" said Ms. Kero.

"Nya!" said a voice.

Miss Kero sighed and turned around and saw Ms. Yuki.

"What!" yelled Ms. Kero.

"I wanted to know if were still going to out drink tonight?" asked Ms. Yuki.

"Yes… yes we are and I told you not to do this during class." said Ms. Kero.

All the girl's sweatdroped, Tammy deiced to inform them about something.

"Ms. Yuki, Ms. Kero, Mr. Hata and Guy-Sensei… the boy's PE teacher all went this Jr. High school together at the same time… in the same class… they are all really good friends…" said Tammy.

"If you call them friends." said Nami.

"Yeah they Miss Kero and Miss Yuki tend go get into weird fights and Guy-Sensei keeps challenging Mr. Hata to weird challenges…" said Lily-Chan

Later it was the last class of the day… which was very normal the teacher came in on time and all seemed normal until Robin noticed his wife was hanging in the door way.

"How odd…" thought Robin.

After school, Nami invited Usa and Robin to go shopping with her. Luffy was going to come but Chopper dragged him away so they could have girl time. They met in some shrubs nearby where Ko was working on the box, which they found out was called a computer.

"You can't go with them Luffy… you have the highest possible chances of telling her… then we won't know what will happen… I found it!" said Ko.

Chopper who removed the cloak and Luffy looked the screen.

"The Gem of the Moon has also gone though a transformation as well and Robin received a purple flowered gem that looked lie the Gem of the Moon, I found two more in one of my subspace pocket, one that looked like an orange bolt of lighting and one that like a blue water droplet, it says here that when Usa say "Moon Power Make-Up" and Robin says "Flower Power Make-Up" they will transform somehow… I don't what it means but probably refers to the whole female warrior thing… the one who receives the orange gem will say Weather Power Make-Up and the one who receives the Water droplet will say "Water Power Make-Up!"." said Ko.

"So it still safe to assume that Nami is the third female warrior?" said Chopper.

"Yeah, it would make sense…" said Ko, "You two go home while I'll find the others…"

"But, why?" asked Luffy.

"Because I said so!" said an angry Ko giving the idiot captain a death glare.

"Okay…" mumbled an angry Luffy.

Meanwhile in another place an evil queen sat on her thrown.

"Will start faze one of out plan…" said a blonde man.

"Very well!" said the queen.

A light appeared in the middle of the city and it took the form of a monster, "Yahh!" yelled the monster.

As the three girls walked down the street they heard a meow. All them turned around and saw Ko.

"Ko!" said Usa happily.

Ko ran to Usa and jumped into her arm.

"Who's this?" asked Nami.

"This is my cat Ko." said Usa.

"She's very cute…" said Nami who began to pet her but Ko had an angry look on her face as if it was degrading.

"She's a little strange when it comes to things like that…" said Usa.

"Oh." said Nami.

Usa nodded at Robin to try and start up a conversation.

"So what did you find out?" whispered Usa.

"Well I found out how you become warriors…" whispered Ko.

"How?" whispered Usa.

"Well um…" said Ko.

"Yaah!" screamed someone… or something.

They all turned around and saw a creepy monster.

"What is that thing!" said yelled Nami.

Ko shouted "Usa say "Moon Power Make-Up!" Robin say "Flower Power Make-Up!""

"That cat just talked!" yelled Nami.

"Moon Power Make-Up!" said Usa.

"Flower Power Make-Up!" said Nami.

After a minute long strange transformation sequence that would give any guy a nose bleed. Both Usa and Robin wore stylized Sailor Fukus… with gloves and high heels and gem on her fore head, Usa's was pink and Robin's was purple.

"They just changed clothes…" said Ko with a sweat drop… "And Usa can't access her Ki abilities and Robin doesn't have her Devil Fruit Power… we're doomed…" Ko began to cry a little, "Why must I suffer this fate…" she whined.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Usa.

"I don't know…" said Ko.

The monster lunged towards them. However bright lights appeared in front of Usa and Robin… both wands, Usa's was pink and Robin's was purple. Both grabbed them.

"What are suppose to do with these?" asked Usa.

Robin just pointed at the monster a purple light appeared and vines came to restraint the monster.

"That was lucky…" said Usa.

"Yeah it sure was…" said Ko, "Sis, try to point yours at that thing!"

"Sis? What's going on tell me!" yelled Nami.

"No yet…" said Ko she reached into one of her subspace pocket and pulled out the two gems. "Let me see sometime… say "Weather Power Make Up!" said Ko hand handing her orange gem.

"Weather Power Make-Up?" asked Nami.

Another minute light show… after wards Nami was wearing the same Sailor Fuku that others were wearing but orange.

"Okaay…" said Nami.

The monster began to get up, "Okay Let me try!" said Usa.

She pointed her wand at the monster, a pink heart shaped beam that reminded those who remembered of the Sparkly Pink Heart Beam. The Monster was down for the count… or so it seemed. The monster got up and turned it attention on to Nami. It lunged at her however a bright orange light appeared in front of Nami another wand appeared and Nami grabbed it.

"Use it like Robin and Usa!" yelled Ko.

"O…k" said Nami.

She pointed the wand at the monster and a lighting bolt came out destroyed it.

"All right!" said Usa.

"Sorry I freaked out…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

Nami was about to yell at them but suddenly she collapsed and her clothes changed back.

"What happened?" asked Usa.

"I wonder…" said Robin.

The two picked up Nami while Ko led them to the apartment they were living in. A lone figure stood on top of a nearby building.

"So… Princess Ko has reappeared…" said the figure who disappeared.

Later at the apartment, Ko looked on the computer how to remove the transformation (just focus and is will be reversed), also she found the attacks, " Pretty Purple Vine Restrain" "Wonderful Orange Lighting Bolt" and (shudder) "Sparkly Pink Heart Beam" she also found the info on Nami.

"Orphan, lives alone… very greedy, runs the school betting system…" read Ko with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the room that Robin and Usa shared, Nami was still unconscious and Chopper was going to make sure that he was the first one she saw when she woke up.

(Flashback)

Robin, Usa and Ko came back with the unconscious Nami.

"What are you wearing?" asked Luffy.

"Don't ask…" said Ko.

"What happened to Nami?" asked Chopper.

"Well this monster attacked! And we fought it with super powers… so did Nami but afterwards she fainted…" said Usa.

"I have a theory." said Robin.

All turned her attention towards her, "I think that she fainted because it was time for her to remember I think the other will be like that…"

(End of flashback)

Nami slowly began to wake up… the last thing she remembered was Dom shining a bright light.

"Are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah… Chopper what happened" asked Nami.

"Good you remember!" said Chopper.

"Remember?" asked Nami.

"Well you're not going to like this…" said Chopper.

Meanwhile in the living room of the apartment, Usa and Luffy were watching TV while Robin read and Ko was on the computer. When Nami yelled out "WHAT!"

"Looks like Miss Navigator remembered…" said Robin.

Ko nodded, "Crap, craptity crap, crap…" she said.

"What is it?" said Robin.

"I found out what that robot thing Luffy is supposed to pilot is… it's a suit of armor known as a Mecha…" said Ko.

"What's the problem?" asked Robin.

"It's well… 1000s of feet tall…" said Ko with her eye twitching, "I hope we find one of the other two before his first fight."

There was news alert while the show that Usa and Luffy were watching

"News Alert… a giant monster is attacking!" said the anchor.

"Damn it!" yelled Ko.

Next Time: Gaint robot action! Watch as Luffy fights giants mosnters... and deostys half of Tokyo in the proscess... they really need to to figure out who's the second piolet.

A/N: Longest chapter I have ever written...

The Universal Universal fruit should not be confused with the Portal Portal Fruit from Poke Piece...

also if you think about it, Usa and Ko despite OCs do not show possible love interest in the any of the Straw Hats, which as Otaku Dom mentioned... yes Otaku Dom has been to this world, yes Otaku Dom has been on this site... yes I do realize that musician is the most common OCposition which is why I made a joke about Ko being the musician...

Anyways here's the complete list of character parody introduced in chapter 1:

Ian Boulder/ Rock Lee from Naruto

Ms. Yuki/ Ms. Yukari from Azumanga Daioh

Kory/ Kiyo from Zatch Bell

Zack/ Zatch from Zatch Bell (note: There will be a mamodo battle parody later on)

Lily-Chan/Chiyo-Chan from Azumanga Daioh

Nate/ Naruto from well... Naruto

Tammy/ Tomo from Azumanga Daioh

Sue/ Suzy from Zatch Bell

Kansai/ Osaka from Azumanga Daioh

Mr. Hata/ Kakashi from Naruto

Love Love Paradise/ Make Out Paradise (forgot the original name... shoot) from Naruto... not a character just thought it would be funny to put it down...

Mr. Hentai/ Mr. Kimura from Azumanga Daioh (Note: The only one with out a wound alike name)

Guy-Sensei/ Gai from Naruto

Ms. Kero/ Ms. Kurosawa from Azumanga Daioh

that's it for chapter 1, there will be more in the future...

Oh yeah interesting side note: Nami's role in school is looselybased off Nabiki from Ranma 1/2... we all know that she holds bets on who would win in a fight between Ranma...


	2. Giant Robots!

A/N: I haven't seen many giant robot anime...the only one I'm fan of is Sakura Wars... and its set during the '20s and the robots are small compared to the big ones... but I used to watch Power Rangers when I was a kid... oh well...

Chapter 2: Giant Robots!

A giant monster was attacking the city of Tokyo… and its only help was a giant robot… who's pilot who was a little clumsy when it came down to it… okay a little clumsy was an understatement… the giant robot was red and could either stretch its arms or send flying fist to its opponents… if you haven't already figured it out the pilot is Luffy. Robin, Nami, Usa, Ko and Chopper watched this from not too far away while wearing commutating devices on one of their ears.

"We really need to figure out who the 2nd pilot is… I don't even care about becoming human…" said Ko with her eye twitching.

"I can't believe this is happening…" said Nami getting a headache.

"There goes the ramen stand…" said Usa listing off the buildings that Luffy is destroying.

Chopper was looking though binoculars, "I think that kid Nate is kicking the robot…" said Chopper.

"This is bad…" said Robin.

Luffy managed to defeat the monster… at cost of half the town…

The next day the phone in their apartment rang…

"Hello?" asked a groggy Usa who was the first one to pick it.

"WHAT!" yelled Usa after she picked it up.

Later...

"I can't believe they didn't call off school… I mean their rebuilding right now!" said a very angry Ms. Yuki.

The class was half asleep, many people such as Zoro and Kansai were sleeping. Others were wide awake… mainly the good students like Usopp, Lily-Chan and Kory. Not only that but the walls were gone in face you could see into the other classes. As well construction workers rebuilding the school

Usa raised her hand, "Has something like ever happened before?" she asked.

"I can tell you just moved here… stuff like this has happen before like that time in the 70's when a strange explosion hit Tokyo Tower or in the 50's wit the Godzilla attack… Hey Ken remember that time with the giant robot!" said Ms. Yuki.

"Yuki, I'm trying to teach my class…" said Mr. Hata from another though undecided room.

"Study hall!" yelled Ms. Yuki as she went to talk to her school buddy… more like yell.

"Man… I can't believe this happened usually the robot pilots destroy one or two buildings but this time… they destroyed Ichi Ramen! WHY GOD WHY!" yelled Nate.

"Oh come on Nate, its not the end of the world." said Usopp.

"Its is! It had the best ramen in the world!...believe it!" said Nate.

"Oh come one… its not the end of world like Usopp said…" said Nami.

"And I bet who ever destroyed it is really sorry? Right Luffy…" said Usa.

"I'm sure…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I'm sure he did mean to do it… because I was the one who piloted the robot!" said Usopp.

"No you weren't you weren't I saw you during the rampage crying a little girl…" said Sanji.

"That wasn't me that was my twin." said Usopp.

"Aren't you an only child?" asked Kory.

"Okay… I lied…" said Usopp.

"You know I heard a rumor that Magical Girls are showing up…" said a blonde girl named Ina who wore the purple uniform.

"Magical Girls?" asked Luffy.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO TALK!" yelled Ms. Yuki from the other room.

"Girl super heroes." said Kory.

"Like the famous Angel Peach or Mystical Sakura." said Ina.

"Wow you three really are new to Tokyo…" said Usopp.

"Yeah… we are…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Ko was looking though the computer for what the weapons system of the robots were.

"I can't figure it out…" said Ko.

"Can't you just watch TV?" asked Chopper who was doing just that.

"Not if I want to find a way to be human again…" said Ko… "Eureka! One of the robots uses a variety of guns and other projectiles! Usopp more than likely the second pilot…"

Ko notices the TV, a guy was a game show and then got electrocuted for getting the answer wrong.

"Maybe I'll watch it after all…" said Ko.

A few hours later Robin, Usa and Luffy with Nami returned home.

"I can't believe the day…" said Usa.

"I agree, the school barley had any walls." said Robin.

"Hey you two we have a meeting!" said Nami.

"Oooh Super Happy Fun Hour… where instead of awarding prizes they punish ignorance…" said Usa going to watch TV with them.

"Yeah, it's a marathon…" said Ko.

Nami grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"I thought were here to discus about what's going on…" said Nami.

Everyone began to sit around the table while Ko was the table.

"I've been studying I've discovered that there's a list of stuff we must accomplish before we can go home…" said Ko.

"So it's not just defeating the Mandarin Empire thing…" said Luffy.

"Yeah unfortunately I can't access it until we awaken everyone's memories…" said Ko.

"So have you figured out how to awaken their memories?" asked Robin.

"Well its easy… in a sense… we need to figure out the puzzle: the pieces are there but I need to put them together but it's not easy: there are 4 female warriors… but only three girls… so obviously the guys pilot the robots however…" said Ko.

"Either Usopp, Zoro or Sanji is missing a role…" said Nami.

"Correction: Zoro or Sanji is missing a role… figured out Usopp is the 2nd robot pilot… better news I can access a training program on here!" said Ko.

That's good." said Robin.

"The way Luffy can practice without buildings getting destroyed" said Chopper.

"Also I've found out something interesting… Nami you have memories of this world before we awakened you memories… Right?" asked Ko.

Everyone looked at Nami.

"Yeah… so I remember all these that never happened to me?" asked Nami.

"Yeah that's right, however I have good news you will forget those memories when we get back to our world… it's because so you won't arouse suspicion." said Ko.

"I have a question… how did awaken their memories again?" asked Luffy.

"You he's right you weren't quite clear about it…" said Usa.

Ko sweat drop, "Okay the way to awaken their memories is for them to play their role in defeating the Mandorain empire once they begin their role they will faint as their memories flow back…" said Ko.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Now it makes sense…" said Usa.

"Now we better start training…" said Ko.

"Training for what?" asked Luffy.

Everyone else stared at him, Usa got up and opened the door to what appeared to be a large closet… but it wasn't there were to huge metal door both shut tight and a large circular doorway that led to a slide with a red rim around the center.

"To pilot your giant robot." said Ko.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because we don't want you to destroy half the city again!" yelled the human girls and Chopper.

"Fine, fine…" said Luffy angrily.

Luffy went into the slide… as he slid down a machine undressed him except for his hat and underwear then another machine replaced his clothes with a red jump suit. Meanwhile the girls and Chopper went though a door, walked down some stairs and into a control room. Just as Luffy existed the slide. Luffy entered a large hanger with three giant robots, two of them were shrouded in shadows while the third was Luffy's red robot that destroyed half the town, how the robots were a little below Luffy and his robot's head was just below Luffy, it face was like an open door and he entered it, there was a seat right there. When the hatch shut, a visor appeared over his face, a microphone appeared over his mouth and an earpiece over his ear. Meanwhile in the control room Ko managed to hook up the computer to the control panel while everyone else put on their communication devices.

"Okay Luff' this is just a simulation you don't have to worry about destroying buildings or hurting people…" said Ko.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"Wait I wasn't finished…" said Ko.

And the simulation began…

Even though it was a simulation in each one Luffy wound destroying half the city… the others watched this on a screen.

After a few simulations, Ko finally said the thing she meant to say, "Um Luffy… maybe you should work on not destroying buildings…" said Ko.

"Why? I thought you said don't worry about…" said Luffy.

"She meant you shouldn't worry about actually hurting buildings and destroying people" said Usa.

"How do you hurt buildings?" asked Luffy.

Ko repeatedly bandaged her head on a wall.

"Maybe you should work on beating the monster with out destroying half the city…" said Chopper.

Why didn't you say so?" asked Luffy.

After this discussion Luffy started doing better in the simulations… by the last one he only destroyed a quarter of the town… which is a lot better if you think about it…

"I think that's enough Luffy…" said Chopper after the 10th simulation.

Meanwhile the evil queen sat on her thrown. A red haired man appeared.

"As I said before the pilot that Reindon chosen is clumsy so I think that if have an idea how about Seno doesn't send any of his monsters as he already failed in a way." said the red haired man

A blonde man appeared out of thin air, "Who failed as well!" said the blonde man who was Seno.

"Yeah but… they didn't destroy half of Tokyo!" said the red haired man.

"Seno, Kino… stop fighting now, for now I agree with Kino… as long he destroy half of Tokyo then I agree… Seno you'll have another chance soon…" said the queen.

"Yes you majesty!" said both Kino and Seno.

The next day outside of Oda Jr. High Luffy, Robin and Usa walked to school together.

"Hey Luffy!" yelled a voice.

Nate and Usopp walked up to the trio. The girls left Luffy with the other two boys.

"Did you hear they already rebuilt Ichi Ramen…. Believe it" Said Nate.

"That's great!" said Luffy.

"They also rebuilt the school…" said Usopp.

"Wait it was in ruins yesterday." said Luffy.

"Yeah but this is Tokyo… this how things work here! Believe it!" said Nate

"The only other place that is like it is the City of Townsville in the US." said Usopp.

"Oh… what's Townsville?" asked Luffy.

"Townsville is a city in the US where a magical elf lives, he fight giant monsters who rampage controlled by the evil miner Marty!" said Usopp.

"Liar… the Powerpuff Girls are the ones who protect Townsville…" said Nami walking past them.

Later during Mr. Hata's class… well before he got there was a loud boom sound.

"Another monster attack!" yelled a voice form another other class.

Mr. Hata somewhat expecting the usual "You're late!" from the class calmly came in sauid "Well we going to have to evacuate today, there seems to be a monster attack…" he said.

The class filed out like normal people… well to be hoses they ran like there no tomorrow… After the school evacuated Luffy, Nami, Robin and Usa met with Ko in the middle of a street.

"We better hurry…" said Ko.

"Where's Chopper?" asked Luffy.

"Getting our second pilot!" said Ko with a smirk.

They headed to their apartment, meanwhile Usopp was running home when he tripped on a rope. Then Chopper with out the cloak he wore in public, jumped in front of him.

"Monster!" yelled Usopp she was about to run away when he realized… it wasn't the monster that was attacking the city, "Your not the one attacking the city? Are you?" asked Usopp.

Chopper sweatdroped then cleared his throat. "The Earth is in danger! You are one of three chosen robot pilots who must save it! If you don't help me then the world will continue to be in danger…" said Chopper who wrote this speech after watching some anime and read a few manga.

"Really! I guess the brave warrior Usopp should be the one who saves the world!" said Usopp… while his legs were shaking.

"Fallow me then!" said Chopper.

At the apartment, Luffy went down his shoot so to speak while the girls went to control room. After getting inside his robot. Ko initiated the controls.

"Okay Luff' you all set?" asked Ko.

"Sure am!" said Luffy.

"Elevator Set!" said Nami.

"Hatch set!" said Robin.

"Systems functional." said Usa.

"Okay let's get ready!" said Ko.

The robot began to lifted by an elevator.

"Elevator operating." said Nami.

"Opening Hatch…" said Robin.

"Yahoo!" cheered Luffy.

Outside as Usopp got outside the an extremely large empty lot that happened to be across the street from the apartment opened up as Luffy's giant robot seemed to come out from the hole that was the lot.

"Looks like Luffy's all set." said Chopper.

"Luffy?" asked Usopp surprised.

"He one of the other pilots come on!" said Chopper.

They went inside the apartment where the closest door was opened.

"Put you hand on the right door…" said Chopper.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Just do it…" said Chopper.

Usopp did and the door opened, there was a slide like Luffy's hatch but his was surrounded by yellow instead of red.

"Whoa." said Usopp.

"Take this slide, it will change to your pilot suit, when you get there step into the lighted Robot. Oh and don't be supersede if you hear voice when you get inside, that's our allies." said Chopper.

He jumped in, was shocked when the slide undressed him then dressed him in a yellow jump suit. He found two giant robot, one was shrouded in shadows the other was a yellow one that appeared to have a gun at its right side and sling shot on the other. He knew that was his, he entered it, and sat on the seat. A visor appeared over his eyes, a microphone over his mouth and earpiece over his ear.

"Testing… testing… she sells sea shells by the sea shore…" said Ko's voice over the commutation device.

"What? Who's there!" said Usopp.

"I'm Chopper's ally, Ko…" said Ko's voice.

"Oh…" said Usopp.

"Usopp is that you?" asked Luffy's voice.

"Yeah…" said Usopp, "YOU'RE THE OTHER PILOT?"

Luffy gave his trademark laugh, "Yeah…"

"Can we just get on with this?" asked Nami's voice.

"Nami… you're an ally?" asked Usopp, "How much did they pay you?"

"HEY" yelled Nami voice.

"Nami… you should calm down." said Usa's voice.

"She's right…" said Robin's voice.

"Robin and Usa… I should have guessed since Luffy's the other pilot." said Usopp.

"And you thought they paid me?" asked Nami.

"Geez, you should really calm down. We should really get started…" said Ko's voice.

"Fine… elevator set…" said Nami's.

"Hatch set…" said Robin's voice.

"Systems functional…" said Usa's voice.

Usopp's robot was being lifted by an elevator.

"Elevator operating…" said Nami.

"Hatch opening." said Robin.

"Okay Usopp you won't have contact with us for a few minutes, we're be transferring outside. You'll have contact with Luffy…" said Ko's voice.

"Wait what I suppose to do?" asked Usopp.

"Just grab the gun and don't stop shooting!" yelled Usa's voice.

"Okaay…" said Ko, "Ko out!"

"Nami Out!"

"Robin Out!"

"Usa Out!"

"Great I'm alone for now…" said Usopp.

"Your not alone…" said Luffy's voice.

"Okay I'm with a guy who destroyed half of Tokyo while both of us are in giant robots…" said Usopp.

Usopp's robot was finally on the surface. Pictures showed on his visor of what's going on outside.

"Where's the monster?" asked Usopp.

"I have no idea…" said Luffy who was yawning.

Beeping sound went off… the monster showed up right behind Usopp.

Outside Chopper met up with the girls.

"Everything's all set?" asked Chopper.

"Yep… hopefully nothing bad will happen…" said Usa.

"Communication's back in!" said Ko.

"I'm here too…" said Chopper.

"What's the status?" asked Usa.

"Why did you say that?" asked Ko.

"I just felt like saying it…" said Usa.

"Do you really need to know?" asked Usopp's.

"No… unless something happened to the robot…" said Ko.

"Let's beat up this robot so Usa can cook some meat!" yelled Luffy's voice.

"Wait I thought Usa was a vegetarian…" said Usopp's voice.

"Focus people…" said Ko and Chopper at the same time.

The giant Poodle like monster approached Luffy's with a fiery punch!

"Oh no you don't…" said Luffy's voice, "Gum Gum Shot!"

The Robot's fist was launched the monster.

"20 percent damage!" said Ko.

"why did you say Gum Gum?" asked Usopp's voice.

"Pleases focus and don't ask questions 'till later!" said Ko.

"She sounds controlling…" said Usopp's voice.

"She's not usually this controlling… she's just been stressed out recently." said Usa.

"Even in battle its more of subjections then orders…" said Robin.

"Remember that one time…" said Usa.

"Usa not now… NOT NOW!" yelled Ko.

"Oh yeah…" said Usa.

"Maybe you should try shooting it…" said Chopper trying to get his mind off of the sisters.

"Um... how am I suppose to that?" asked Usopp's voice.

"Just fiddle with the controls…" said Luffy's voice.

"Uh… Okay…" said Usopp.

The Robot took out it gun and took a shot and its target perfectly.

"35 percent damage!" said Ko.

"Let's pull a combination attack and up the awesomeness factor!" said Luffy.

"What?" said everyone else.

"I herd that word at school…" said Luffy's voice.

"Um… right…" said Ko, "But you should do a combination attack… the chances are higher that it will be destroyed if you do one"

"Okay…" said Usopp's voice.

"Right!" said Luffy.

Luffy pulled a Gum Gum the Gum Gum Shot with his robot (It launches the fist incase you haven't noticed) and Usopp used the sling shot. A bomb came from the hand that was launched in and he shot the bomb. The Poodle monster exploded.

"All right!" said Usa.

"Only two building were destroyed this time…" said Ko looked at the computer. "Wait… one of the two buildings were Oda Jr. High…"

"Not again…" sighed the 5 students.

"You should return to base." said Chopper.

And so they retuned to where the extremely large vacant lot was. As the robots were going down the elevator, Usopp passed out.

The two robots opened as the girls were at the hanger. Luffy stepped out while Usopp fell out.

"Looks like he's remembering…" said Ko.

"Chopper… Luffy… you should change him before he waked ups…" said Nami.

"Why me?" asked Luffy.

"Because…" said Nami with a glare.

"Okay… okay…" said Luffy

And so the two changed him to his uniform.

Later after Luffy changed Usopp began to wake up in the room that Luffy and Chopper share. The thing he remembered was Dom shining a bright light. He noticed Chopper in the room.

"Chopper… what happened? And where am I?" asked Usopp.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Chopper.

"That weird guy shining a bright light." responded Usopp.

"Good you remember…" said Chopper.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"You're not going to believe it…" said Chopper.

Meanwhile in the living/slash dinning room, Usa and Luffy were watching Super Happy Fun Hour, Robin was reading a book, Ko was on the computer and Nami was also there reading a magazine.

"WHAT?" yelled Usopp's voice.

"Looks like he remembers…" said Nami.

"Yep…" said Ko.

The next day at school it was just like two days earlier, the walls were missing, most of the class was half-asleep or asleep except for Robin, Usopp, Kory and Lily-Chan. Nate was also crying… because the other building that was destroyed was Ichi ramen.

"Of all buildings that the robots and monsters had to destroyed one of them had to be this school… a school that doesn't call it off if it gets destroyed…" complained Miss Yuki, "Hey Ken don't you think it's a gyp?"

"I'm trying to teach my class Yuki…" said Mr. Hata from the other room.

"Study hall!" declared Ms. Yuki as she left to yell at Mr. Hata again.

"I can't believe they destroyed Ichi Ramen again… believe it!" cried Nate.

"Well I'm sure the robot pilots are sorry… am I right Luffy and Usopp?" said Nami.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

"Totally." said Luffy.

Next Time: Zoro's the most popular guy in school with the girls. Can they try to re-befriend (is that even a real word?) or will his fan club stop them? All this and more next time...

A/N: Okay first off the reference to Tokyo Tower being blown up in the '70s is from Tenchi Muyo in Love... since I have nothing else to say the new character and what's their a parody of.

Ina/ Ino from Naruto (Note: Her role will get bigger next chapter...)

and I forgot to do this last chapter but...

Nameless Teacher/ Kiyo's Teacher form Zatch Bell... if you have seen or read Zatch Bell from reason the teacher always brings his wife to school.


	3. When Fangirls Attack…

A/N: I really need to work on making these chapters shorter... oh well... at least their action packed... also any moment that may seem like Shonen Ai is unintentional... I'm not really of the stuff.

Chapter 3: When Fangirls Attack…

Usa and Robin got up early, after Usa made breakfast and lunch Ko who woke up too went to go wake up Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Ko poking his nose.

"Meat…" said Luffy in his dream.

"Luff'" said Ko beginning to shake his head.

"Be king of the pirates…" said Luffy in his sleep.

"Captain Oblivious…" said Ko slapping him with her paw.

"My straw hat…" said Luffy in his sleep.

"WAKE UP ALL READY!" yelled Ko slashing him in the face with her claws.

Luffy woke up form the pain and screamed, "It's about time… you have cleaning duty this week…" said Ko leaving the room.

Later the three were walking to school.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Luffy while yawning.

"Something called Pink Heart Duty…" said Usa.

"It has to do with morning Kendo Practice…" said Robin, "5 students out of the entire population with the exception of for some reason Master Swordsmen and Master Cook must clean something in the gym those who know what it is can't talk about for some reason…"

"I wonder who else got Pink Heart duty…" said Luffy.

"Hey…" said a voice.

They turned around saw Usopp and Nami.

"Pink heart duty?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

"That's right…" said Nami.

All 5 arrived at the gym to see that Kendo practice was still underway. There was a crowd… a crowd of all girls… all of them in love… so much so that pink heart floated to the ceiling and got stuck up there.

"S I guess we have to clean them up when Practice is over…" said Usa.

When practice was over all the girls went over to the captain and star… Zoro Roronoa…

"Oh wow Zoro! You're so cool!" said Ina who was part of the mob of girls and also president of the Zoro fan club.

"Ian… Guy-Sensei… I need your help…" said Zoro.

"You demand our youth?" asked Guy-Sensei who was the coach of the Kendo Team.

"What ever… just smile…" said Zoro.

Both Guy-Sensei and Ian smiled… however it was a fake smile… so the girls were only blinded for a few minutes… however it was just enough for Zoro to make his escape. After the mob of girls left to search for him, the rest of the Kendo team left, the only ones in the gym were Guy-Sensei the lucky ones on pink heart duty.

"I understand all 5 of you especially Luffy, Usa and Robin since they're new, have never done Pink Heart duty… I will explain every school year there's the most popular guy in school… this year is Zoro. When ever the most popular guy is on an indoor sports team there is always Pink Heart duty… in fact I was the one in my time here…" said Guy-Sensei.

All 5 sweatdroped.

"Well anyway you see those pink heart up there… you need to get them down and destroy them… however they may attack you… this is why most of the responsibilities of Pink Heart duty are under wraps… it also the reason why Zoro and Sanji are exempt… if Zoro did it the heats will be drawn to him and cut off his oxygen… and if Sanji attempted to it… the hearts will attack them and attempt to kill him as he doesn't get along with Zoro." said Guy-Sensei, "Any Questions?"

"Are joking about the hearts trying to attack us?" asked Nami.

"Ahhhh… youth. Here's the stick to get them down, one of you to hit the ceiling with this." Said Guy-Sensei handing Usopp a long stick then left.

"You think he was kidding about the hearts attacking us?" asked Usopp.

"It probably was a joke…" said Nami.

Usopp poked the ceiling… the hearts began to move… they swooped for the attack.

"Oh my god!" said Usopp.

"Pink hearts are attacking!" said Luffy.

And so the pink hearts began their assault on the hapless crew. Luffy punched a few, Nami used a stick to fend them off, Usa punched and kicked a few, Usopp ran away form them and Robin batted a few away. In the end almost everyone was tired.

Later they were in class right before class Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Usa rested their heads in exhaustion. Nate and Tammy walked up to Usa and Nami.

"Whoa… let me guess you had pink heart duty…" said Nate.

Usa only moaned as a response.

"So who was the 5th unlucky one?" asked Tammy.

Usopp lifted his head and pointed to Robin who was reading a book and seemed unfazed by the attacking pink hearts.

"Normally I like pink hearts… but normally pink hearts don't come to life and attack me…" said Usa.

Zoro who just arrived in class, looked around and walked over to his desk. When suddenly they came… the evil fan club.

"Oh Zoro you were so awesome today1" said Ina.

"Yeah… what ever!" said Zoro.

Sanji showed up for class, "Oh Ina… why would you want to be such a lazy jerk when you can be with my delicate flower!" said Sanji flirting with Ina.

"Not interested…" said Ina pushing him away.

Ian walked into the room, "Sorry I couldn't give you a real smile… but right now I fell the youth flowing in me so I will give you a real smile…" said Ian.

"No Ian! Don't!" yelled Zoro.

Ian smiled… Zoro, Sanji and the Zoro fan club were temporally blinded...

"Ian your not suppose to smile in class…" yelled Sanji.

Robin was unaffected by the blinding light from the teeth since she was reading her book, Nate and Tammy were smart enough to advert their eyes while the "Unlucky 4" fortunately were looking different directions…

When class started…

"I had such a great morning… I got to drive Nya to school today!" said Ms. Yuki.

Nate raised his hand, "Is she emotionally stable right now?" he asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ms. Yuki.

"You know… your driving mentally scars people for life… look at Lily-Chan…" said Usopp motioning over to the smartest girl in class, she was all white and twitching… all because of Ms. Yuki mentioning her driving.

"That's just a crazy lie Usopp…" said Ms. Yuki.

"But Ms. Yuki… that's not one of Usopp…" said Kasai who was also shivering a bit…

"Ms. Yuki… can I go to the nurse…" said Ina.

"WHY?" yelled Ms. Yuki.

"That idiot Ian smiled in class..." said Sanji.

"Oh… fine then who got the brunt?" asked Ms. Yuki.

Sanji, Zoro, Ina and three other girls raised her hands.

"Fien then… Luffy, Robin, Usa, Nami, Nate and Usopp you have to lead them..." said Ms. Yuki.

"Why?" demanded Nate.

"Well you and Usopp questioned by good driving…" said Ms. Yuki

There was a laugh in class.

"I owe Nami money. And Robin, Luffy and Usa are new I doubt they know where the nurse is..." said Ms. Yuki.

"But Ms. Yuki their new their new and don't know where the nurse is then why are they leading them there?" asked Kory.

"Because I said so… now do you want to trade with one of them or are you going to question me again…" said Ms. Yuki.

5 minutes later…

Luffy led Zoro, Usa led Sanji, Nate led Ina and Robin, Usopp and Kory led the other three girls.

"Your down fall was mentioning that she should be doing Nami favors if she owes her money…" said Robin.

"Yeah…" said Kory.

Zoro and Luffy were having an interesting conversation… well it was more like Luffy asking Zoro annoying questions…

"So you're the star of the Kendo Team?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

"So you like swords…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Zoro he was getting really annoyed… combined with the fact he couldn't see it was really annoying.

"Do you want to be friends…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Zoro, "Aren't you that weird new kid… the one that eats like 5 pounds of meat for lunch…"

"Yeah…" laughed Luffy.

"Maybe…" said Zoro.

Ina was listening in on their conversation. "Zoro can't have friends… it will ruin his coolness factor… I must tell the others…" she thought then had a slow realization… "Nate… are you the one leading to the nurse?"

"Yeah…" said Nate.

"Unclean! Unclean!" yelled Ina.

With Usa and Sanji's conversation… Sanji appeared to slow down and walked in depressed way.

"Are you sure you can't break up with him?" asked Sanji.

"I told you… me and my boyfriend have a bond that no one can break… I love him with all my heart…" said Usa.

"You have a boyfriend Usa…" asked Ina.

"Yeah…" said Usa.

"So you won't go after Zoro?" asked Ina.

"That's what having a boyfriend means to me…" said Usa.

"Good so that puts you on the list of girls who aren't after Zoro and not part of the fan club…" said Ina.

"How many are there?" asked Robin.

"Including Usa? Two… the other Sue…" said Ina.

"It's because she has a crush on me isn't it?" asked Kory.

"Why else?" asked the girl he was leading.

"But I did hear you were dating the pop star Megan Ohmi…" said Ina.

"Hey who told you that?" asked Kory.

"Well I heard from Angel who heard from Umi who heard from Sakura who heard from Tammy who it from that weird kid who hangs with you who actually seen you two together…" said Ina.

Kory said nothing, "You know Tammy's are crazy and probably liar like Usopp" said Kory… who was actually lying… not about Tammy being insane the part about him dating a pop star well sort of they were just friends… he didn't' want to get that though…

"Hey we're near the Nurse's office…" said Robin.

"Yay I want to be first in line…" said Sanji.

"Let me guess… the Nurse is hot?" asked Usa.

Sanji just sweatdroped.

"Well there's already a line…" said Luffy.

Yess the entire Zoro fan club along with their guides made a long line.

"Oh man…" said Zoro.

Meanwhile in a the evil thrown room Kino and Seno were bowing before their queen.

"So two robots appeared… and little damage?" said the Queen.

"Yes your majesty…" said Kino.

"However I will grant you the next attack as I realized Seno lacked a plan to find Soul Gems…" said the Queen.

"You lack a plan to find Soul Gems?" asked Kino.

"Yeah and…" said Seno.

"You already sent out a monster… and you lacked a plan?" asked Kino.

"Yeah and..." said Seno.

"Well anyways until Seno comes up with an actual plan stealing Soul Gems then you have to send out your monsters…" said the queen.

"Yeah I'm fine with that…" said Kino.

Meanwhile in the apartment…

"All right! I found out who the last pilot is!" said Ko.

"Really?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah its Zoro… the weapon system involved swords… all right… that means I have more time with out Perv Master S!" said Ko.

"Ko…" said Chopper.

"I know… I know… we have to awaken everyone's memories…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

Later after everyone got their eyesight back, Zoro walked over to Luffy.

"Hey… Luffy right… you want to hang out after school?" asked Zoro.

"Awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"10… 11… 12… 13… 14…" counted Usopp how many times Ian and Guy-Sensei said each other's names.

"Can we just get on with class already!" yelled Sanji.

Later after school… the two hung out at the arcade.

"Does it feel like someone's fallowing us?" asked Luffy.

"Great…" said Zoro.

A blonde haired girl… who was obviously Ina in a disguise showed up.

"You boy in Straw Hat! I challenge you to a fight! If you lose you can not be friends with him!" said Ina.

"Ina give it up... I still can't believe that worked with Usopp…" said Zoro.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Ina.

"you tried this before and I clearly remember that time with Usopp you threatened him and we all know he doesn't handle death threats well…" said Zoro.

"Damn it… I will not let you tarnish your image…" said Ina who stormed out of the arcade.

"What was that about?" asked Luffy.

"Don't ask… just don't ask…" said Zoro.

Ina came back in to the arcade "A question Luffy… don't you have Pink Heart Duty this week?"

"I do!" yelled Luffy.

"Excellent…" said Ina tenting her fingers much like Mr. Burns.

Then she left again.

Meanwhile at the apartment there was a meeting wit the latest news.

"The last robot uses Swords… so we can all guess who is the last pilot… where's Luffy?" said Ko.

"He's at the arcade with Zoro… I think befriending the others is a lot more important than these meetings…" said Usa.

"She has a point…" said Chopper.

"But I'm worried about Luffy… the fangirls might attack him in some way…" said Usopp.

"I doubt it… you were just easy…" said Nami.

"Let me guess… memory from this world?" asked Ko.

Both nodded, "In this world Usopp tried to be friends with Zoro but the fan club threatened that they'd kill him…"

"What is it with this world…" said Ko.

"I have no idea…" said Nami.

The next day at the start of Pink Heart duty.

Luffy was the one who jostled the hearts that day… it should have been someone else… then it might have happened even someone else jostled them. All the pink hearts flew down to Luffy and began to crush him.

"LUFFY!" yelled Usopp.

After destroying all the hearts Usopp and Usa dragged Luffy to the nurse. The nurse Saki was reading a book when the three came in, she knew the list of who was on Pink Heart duty. She was shocked when she saw Luffy covered in heart shaped bruises and unconscious…. It was a sign he made an enemy of the Zoro Fan Club… there has only been one case like… when Sanji came in during his first and only stint.

"He's Luffy right?" asked Saki.

"Yeah…" said Usa.

"He should rest for a while… then maybe someone can contact his guardian…" said Saki.

"I can do that now, I live with him…" said Usa.

She took out her cell phone and called the apartment.

"Hello?" asked Ko.

"Hey Ko… it's me." said Usa.

"Oh… why are you calling?" asked Ko.

"The pink hearts tired to kill Luffy…" said Usa.

"…" said Ko.

"What is it?" asked Usa.

"It's just... I'm surprised they did attempt to kill him…" said Ko.

"I need you to give permission to give Luffy to walk by himself when he's better…" said Usa.

"Of course…" said Ko.

She gave the phone to Saki.

"Hello?" said Saki.

"Hello, this is their guardian, unfortunately I'm unable to pick anyone up at the moment so I give my permission when Luffy's better that he can walk himself home… he's a strong kid so I think he can handle it…" said Ko.

"Are you sure?" asked Saki.

"I'm positive…" said Ko.

"Okay then…" said Saki.

"Bye…" said Ko who hung the other end.

She hung up the phone and gave it back to Usa.

"You two should get to class…" said Saki.

"Okay…" said Usa and Usopp.

Later the two got to class where the Zoro fan club surrounded Zoro again like the day before.

"YOU!" yelled Usa.

"Who?" said Ina.

"ALL Of YOU… WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL LUFFY!" yelled Usa.

"Because he's trying to ruin Zoro's image…" said Ina.

"Hello… I'm right here…" said Zoro.

"What image…" said Usa.

"The image of a lone samurai with a lone wolf of sorts…" said Ina.

"Don't you think that him dating one of you will ruin that image as well…" said Robin getting on the conversation.

"A new girl won't understand until she realizes how cool Zoro is, Robin has a chance while Usa has a boyfriend… and besides we all swore we wouldn't date him as it ruin his image…" said Ina.

"But don't mean you can try an kill people!" said Nate getting on the conversation as well.

"Well Nate what are you going to about it…" said Ina.

He poked several of the girls… all of them began to shout "Unclean! Unclean!"

"Fine then… all of Luffy's friends against members in arcade games…" said Ina.

"Deal!" said Nate.

Robin and Usa sweatdroped…

Later at the apartment, Luffy who managed to get home on his own was all better and watching TV.

"I'm surprised that he heals as fast as he does in this world…" said Ko.

"Then again this is a world where hearts come to life and attack people…" said Chopper.

Meanwhile at the arcade… Usopp, Usa, Nami, Robin and Nate met at the arcade waiting for the Zoro fan club to show up.

"So you had to replace Luffy for Pink Heart Duty…" said Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Nate.

The member showed up.

"So I see there are 5 so we need to think up of 5 competitions for you guys…" said Ina.

"Correction 6…" said Zoro walking into the arcade.

"Zoro… why do you want to help them" demanded Ina.

"I just do all right…" said Zoro.

"Fine then let's get this competition started…" said Ina.

1st competition: Crane Game: Usa vs. Sara (not a member of their class).

The rules were whoever got the most stuffed toys in 5 minutes won.

"Do we get to keep whatever toys we get?" asked Usa.

"Yeah…" said Ina, "Or you can give to Zoro…"

"Yay!" said Usa.

Sara got three in 5 minutes… Usa got… um… well.

"Dear god Usa! You got 16…" said Ina.

"Their all pink too…" said Nate.

Usa was currently hugging a pink stuffed bunny toy.

"That girl's good…" said Sara.

2nd competition Master Victory... a game with you destroy monsters and get a score, Nami VS. Julie (not in their class)

The rules were who ever had the highest number of points win.

Nami got 300, Julie got 100000.

"Wow…" said Ina.

"I'm not good with video games…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Next was DDR, Nate VS Kiki (not in their class)

Nate won by default, all he did was poke Kiki and she quit by yelling out "Unclean! Unclean!"

Next was shooting game Usopp vs. Mina (once again not from their class)

Usopp won after getting the highest score ever on the machine… Mina forfeited after realizing she could never beat that…

Next was Robin VS Katie (once again not in their class) in Bobble Bubble.

Katie got 2000, while Robin well she was still playing after 5 minutes…

10 minutes later…

"She's still playing…" said Nate.

10 minutes after that…

"You know maybe you should forfeit the rest of the round… I mean you already lost… 4 out of 6 wins… and we already got 4 out of 6…" said Nami.

"No way… we're not going to ruin Zoro's reputation…" said Ina.

"I already told you hundreds of times… I don't care about my reputation… I just want to be a normal kid with friends is that a little too much to ask for…" said Zoro.

"Yes…" said Ina.

The ground began to shake as sirens went off...

"Oh great a monster attack…" said Ina.

Usa's cell phone rang she picked up and acted like never before… "Really? Really? No way!"

"What is it?" asked Nami also acting.

"We have to head home… but I was asked to bring Zoro…" said Usa.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Just come on..." said Usa.

They were about to leave when the fan club blocked their path.

"You not going anywhere…" said Ina.

Nate walked past them brushed up against them as well… all them began to shout "Unclean! Unclean!"

"Thanks Nate!" said Usopp.

"You're welcome now I'm going to help defend Ichi Ramen… see later…" said Nate.

And so they parted along the way to the apartment Usopp, Robin, Nami and Usa explained the situation about the giant robots.

"So you think that I'm the last pilot…" said Zoro.

"Yeah you are the best!" said Usa.

"We also have another reason but we'll tell you after…" said Usopp.

"So Usopp and Luffy are the robot pilots… and what are you three…" said Zoro.

"Usa, Nami and myself are allies… we have the same mission defeating the same evil… but in two deferent ways…" said Robin.

"How did you pay Nami to join you?" asked Zoro.

"HEY!" yelled Nami.

"Funny that's what I said when I found out…" said Usopp.

They got to the apartment right when Luffy's robot came out of the vacant lot.

"Looks like Luffy's all ready." said Nami.

They got into the apartment. Usopp went down his shoot.

"Okay you that shut door, place your hand on the door…" said Usa.

"Okay…" said Zoro.

The door opened and there was a slide like Luffy and Usopp's shoots but his was surrounded by green. Zoro knew fallowed Usopp. He went down the slide, which undressed him then redressed him a green jumpsuit. When he got out he found two robots, Usopp was getting in the yellow one, the other was a green one with a sword on each side so he knew that was his. He got into it and sat on his. After it closed a visor appeared over his eyes, a microphone over his ears and an earpiece over his ear.

"Testing, testing… there once a man from east blue…" said Ko's voice.

"Who's this?" asked Zoro.

"She's Ko, she's basically the girls' boss…" said Usopp.

"Oh…" said Zoro.

"Um… hello?" said Chopper's voice.

"And you are?" asked Zoro.

"Chopper…" said Chopper's.

"Hey Zoro!" yelled Luffy's.

"Hey, don't yell… you know how sensitive my ears are Luffy!" said Ko's voice.

"Maybe we should release the other two…" said Chopper's voice.

"Fine…" said Ko's voice, "Elevators set! Hatch Set! Systems functional!"

"You two ready?" asked Chopper.

"I guess…" said Zoro.

"Ready Chopper…" said Usopp.

"Elevator operating… Hatch opening…" said Ko's voice.

As both robots were being lifted, "Okay for the next few minutes you won't be able to hear us…" said Chopper's voice.

"Okay…" said Zoro.

They got to the surface as both pictures of what was going on outside appeared on the visors.

"When is the monster going to get here?" asked Luffy, he was board, so board that he made his robot scratch its butt. Usopp laughed at this.

When suddenly there was a terrible sound.

"What's that noise?" said Zoro.

"Its coming from the monster…" said Usopp.

"It's a…" said Luffy.

"It's a…" said Zoro.

"It's a…" said Usopp.

"BANJO MONSTER!" yelled all three.

"Even I think that's stupid…" said Nami's voice."

"Hey Nami!" said Luffy.

"When you get here?" asked Zoro.

"Just now… the communication system's all set… we're watching from the side lines…" said Usa.

"How am I suppose to work this robot? asked Zoro.

"Just fiddle with the controls…" said Luffy.

Zoro did just that… however no one could predict not even Ko what would happen next. Zoro's robot garbed its swords, slashed it and destroyed the banjo monster right there.

"100 percent damage…" said Ko surprised.

"Wow Zoro your good!" said Luffy.

"Wait a second… this monster only had ¼ HP of the other monsters… it was weak… if Luffy or Usopp attack it they would have the same results…" said Ko.

"…" said everyone else.

"Well you should head back…" said Chopper.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

All three went to vacant lot and as they were going down the elevator Zoro… well in sense he passed out… but he also fell asleep. Once the doors opened Zoro fell out as the girls and Chopper got to the hanger.

"Okay, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper you three change him back to his uniform…" said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

Nami gave them a death glare.

After changing him back to his uniform, they put him in Chopper and Luffy's shared rooms. Not long later he woke up… the last thing he remember was Dom shining a bright light. He woke to find Chopper looking at him.

"Chopper what happened?" asked Zoro.

"Good you remember…" said Chopper.

"Remember what?" asked Zoro.

"You not going to believe this…" said Chopper.

In the living/ dinning room, Robin was reading a book, Ko was on the computer, Nami was there reading a magazine while Luffy and Usopp played a video game while Usa cheered them on. Then heard Zoro yell out "WHAT!"

"Looks like he remembered…" said Nami.

"Yep…" said Ko.

The next day at school the 4 out of the 5 who had pink heart duty rested their heads on their desk, Robin read.

"Luffy's lucky… he got out of it…" said Nate.

"And your unlucky… you replaced him…" said Nami.

Zoro sat at his desk, when the Zoro fan club showed up.

"We deiced that it's cool that you have friends… it changes your image…" said Ina

"Okay… good…" said Zoro.

"And a changed image means that you can now date who ever you want! That's why we're allowing you to have friend! So you can date one of us!" said Ina.

Zoro anime fell… he should have figured as much… of course that was the reason… they wanted to date him…

Next Time: Sanji lacks a place... there's one more female warrior...Ko is stressed out by this but after being reminded of the Jusenkyo Incident she realizes that she came up with the wrong answer... prepare to laugh at the results... next time.

A/N: Time for Who's a parody of who.

Megan Ohmi/ Megumi from Zatch Bell (I have yet yo deicide if she will appear... if she does there will be a Tia parody)

Saki/ Sakura from Urusei Yatsura.

That's all for this chapter...


	4. Magical Cross Dresser Pretty Sanji

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others... also there are a few drug jokes in this chapter... you have been warned.

Chapter 4: Magical Cross Dresser Pretty Sanji

It had been a week since Zoro regained his memories… everything was all right, there have been no attacks… however Usa was worried… worried about her sister. She has been trying to figure out both Sanji's role and who was the 4th female warrior or Magical Girl as they started calling them… in fact she had been up for the entire and hadn't slept in all that time. The combination of stress, lack of sleep and the fact she's a talking cat she lost it… that morning she completely snapped.

"I figured out who the 4th Magical Girl is! ME!" said Ko she began to dance around, "Look at me I'm the magical girl from happy land. I live in a gumdrop house on lollypop lane!"

Robin, Chopper and Usa backed into a corner… Luffy had pink heart duty that week as the Zoro Fan club no longer had a grudge agaisnt him.

"Ko's scaring me…" said Chopper.

Usa sighed, "Ko… I'm only doing this because I'm your sister and I love you…"

Usa went into the kitchen, and out with a small container. She dumped the whole container on Ko… her eyes turned to swirls.

"My paws… their so beautiful…" said Ko looking at her paws.

"What did you do?" asked Chopper.

"Gave her cat nip…" said Usa.

"You sure that's a good idea…" said Chopper.

"Yeah… she might pass some time today… though I do suspect that she may try to maul me when I get home…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Robin.

"I'm going like a Gi…" said Usa.

"So you're either going to let her maul you or run away…" said Robin.

Usa only gave a nervous laugh as a response.

"We should get going to school… we'll be late if we don't leave now…" said Robin.

"Oh yeah…" said Usa.

And so the two girls left.

"Chopper… when did you get so big?" asked a very stoned Ko.

Chopper sighed… this was going to be a long day.

Later during lunch since it was a nice day, Luffy, Robin, Nami and Usopp were eating lunch on the roof.

"So you gave Ko cat nip so she'd relax?" asked Nami.

"Yeah you seen how she's been like… she snapped today…" said Usa, "She has slept in a week, she has barley eaten anything… she's really stressed out about this world…"

Usa was about to cry when Luffy diced to change the subject.

"Hey has anyone seen Zoro… he was supposed to meet us up her 10 minutes ago…" he said.

Back at the apartment… Ko was high… Zoro was there too… high… a half eaten Smurf was on the table...

"Oh man I'm so Smurfed right now…" said a very stoned Zoro

"Zoro when did you get here?" asked a very stoned Ko.

Suddenly Dengakuman from Bobo-bo showed up dressed like a smurf.

"Have some grilled Smurf dipped in Miso on a stick!"

(End Dream Sequence)

Ko woke up on her kitty bed that she has in Usa and Robin's room she was now sober.

"Oh man… that was a weird dream… Usa is going to pay for giving me that!" yelled Ko.

She felt someone behind her… she turned around a guy dressed like a king in a weird costume… he was the Burger King… he gave her sandwich… Ko screamed.

(End Dream Sequence)

Ko opened her eyes… she was human again… well technically ¾ human, ¼ cat but who's judging her right now… as long as she's not 100 percent cat she's happy. However it was odd, she wore a wedding dress. Usa was her maid of honor.

"What's going on?" asked Ko.

"You forget today is your wedding…" said Usa.

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting married… weren't we stuck in an alternate universe?" said Ko.

"I understand a bride is scared on her wedding day… but you don't want to disappoint your groom…" said Usa.

Ko grumbled, Usa didn't listen to her… she turned to see who the groom was… it was Sanji. Ko screamed out.

(End dream sequence)

Kop finally woke up for real this time… that had to be the weirdest and also scariest dream she ever had… she knew she was going to have that wedding nightmare for quite a while.

"Usa is going to pay!" yelled Ko.

"I can see you're clean…" said Chopper half jokingly.

"What happened?" asked Ko.

"You ate 5 pounds of cookies and read Usa's manga… then you passed out… and by the sounds of it had some pretty dreams…" said Chopper.

"You have no idea…" said Ko, she turned attention to the manga she was reading while high on the nip…

"Ranma ½… this seems familiar…" said Ko.

Then something clicked in her head, "The Jusenkyo Incident… what if… what if that's affecting this world…" she thought.

"I think I figured it out…" said Ko.

"What?" said Chopper.

"Its Lunch time right?" asked Ko.

"Yeah…" said Chopper.

Ko went over to the phone and called Usa's cell phone.

At the rooftop of the school, Zoro had finally gotten there.

"Sorry I was late the fan club… they made me lunch…" said Zoro wit about 20 lunches.

"If your not going to eat some can I have some?" asked Luffy.

"Go ahead…" said Zoro wit ha sweat drop.

Usa's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Usa.

"USA WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Ko on the other end… it was so loud that it caused Usa's hair to move.

"S-s-sorry…" stuttered Usa.

"Well anyways there needs to be an emergency meeting today… I figured it out… I don't think it's a good time to tell you yet…" said Ko.

"That's great!" said Usa, "So tell them…"

"Of course… oh by the way… you're still not off the hook…" said Ko.

Ko brutally hung up while Usa sweat drop.

"So what's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Ko thinks she found it out… but it might be the nip talking... she didn't sound high though…" said Usa.

"Why do you get the cell phone?" asked Luffy.

Usa shrugged, she honestly didn't know…

Meanwhile in a dark place Seno finally came up with a plan…

"All right… I have the first victim… Ken Hata… teacher at Oda JR. High and coach for the school soccer team… love reading Love Love Paradise… not to choose the best monster…" said Seno.

After school, Luffy, Robin, Usa, Nami, Usopp and Zoro left the school just as soccer practice was getting underway in another part of the school…

That means the all the team members do stretches while waiting for Mr. Hata.

When he finally showed up there was a chorus of "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, a black crossed my path so I had to take a different route." said Mr. Hata.

"What kind of lame excuse was that?" asked Sanji.

"Oh yes Sanji I have a gift for you… I got you own copy so you would have to bum off me…" said Mr. Hata.

Sanji looked at him, "Is that you were really late?" he asked.

Mr. Hata sweatdroped.

A brigth light appeared not far from the Soccer field, the light took the form of a young woman. "Your heart and soul gem is mine…" she smiled evilly.

Usa stopped the others before they got inside the apartment.

"It's probably booby trapped… its for me I know… if I scream please help me…" said Usa.

She opened the door and screamed, the others ran and sweatdroped at the sight… she was covered in marshmallows. Ko was laughing evilly while put his face in his hoof.

After getting the marshmallows off of Usa it was time to get to business…

"I figured it out… I realized something… what if… somehow things that happened to us in the past affected this world…" said Ko.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"I believe Sanji is…" said Ko holding dramatic tension… "The last Magical Girl…"

Everyone anime fell.

"You're kidding right?" asked Zoro.

"Hear me out… remember the Jusenkyo Incident…" said Ko.

"How can we not forget?" asked Nami.

"Well I have a theory… that somehow affected the outcome in this world… even though you were cured do not changed the fact that you were cursed…" said Ko.

"So you're saying that the curse in a way is still affecting Master Cook in this world…" said Robin.

"Bingo…" said Ko.

"What if your wrong?" asked Zoro.

"Then I'm wrong…" said Ko, "If it I am and we tell Sanji about what's going it might be mean that he's suppose to help us… in some bizarre way…"

"SO either way Sanji will find out…" said Chopper.

"That's right…" said Ko.

"Can you say that again…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"For me too…" said Luffy.

The computer began to beep. Ko went over to it.

"Uh… oh… it's a monster attack… for the girls… that is… at the school…" said Ko.

"Looks like we should hurry there…" said Usa.

Back at the school soccer practice was well under way. Sanji scored another goal.

"All right Sanji!" cheered one of the students.

"You da man!" cheered another.

A woman showed up for practice…

"You must Ken Hata… am I right?" she asked.

"Yes I am…" said Mr. Hata.

"That's good… now give me your soul!" said the woman.

She became snake like monster. She shot out a beam from her hand and shot Mr. Hata. A green gem came from his back.

"Finally a soul gem…" said the snake like monster who ate the gem.

Most of the students ran away expect for Sanji.

"What did you do to Mr. Hata you evil snake!" he yelled.

"You want a piece of me?" yelled the snake woman.

She was about to attack him when a voice shouted "Stop right there!"

Three blurs jumped in between Sanji and the snake woman. They were of course Nami, Usa and Robin in their magical girl forms.

"So you're Princess Ko's little girls quite interesting,…" said the snake woman.

She began to whip her snake body about.

Sanji was in a happy daydream about the Magical Girl when he heard a voice.

"Hey!" said the voice.

He looked down and saw Ko.

"You're their mascot… are you going to tell me to run and leave it to them?" he asked.

"I wish…" said Ko.

She took out the 4th gem from her subspace pocket.

"Say Water Power Make-Up!" said Ko.

"Why the heck would say Water Power Make-Up?" asked Sanji.

The magical light show began, as he transformed in to the outfit, his body transformed into a girl… not any girl… his cursed form… she was smaller, she had platinum blond hair that reached just below her shoulders and of course when it ended she now wore a blue version of the other uniforms… Sanji or in this case Sanji-Chan screamed.

"I'm a girl! A girl!" she yelled.

"Geez, you don't have to yell…" said Ko… Ko on the other hand was happy… Sanji was a girl again… and it wasn't Usa's fault… it was like Christmas for her… now for even more fun…

"Just attack the snake woman…" said Ko.

"What why?" asked Sanji.

"Because its your destiny… if you don't I'll spread it around school that you're a cross-dressing Magical Girl. All three of the Magical Girls fighting the snake woman are students here…" said Ko motioning over to the three girls fighting the snake woman. "I also have allies who go here…"

Sanji-Chan heard a laugh, she turned around. Zoro was laughing hysterically, Usopp snickered at this well… just stood there cheering on the girls.

"What you three know!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

"Yeah..." laughed Zoro.

"So you either fight this monster or we'll speared though the school…" said Ko.

"Fine…" mumbled Sanji-Chan. She stomped over to the snake woman.

"This is going to be fun to watch…" said Zoro.

"I know…" said Ko.

Sanji-Chan kicked the snake woman in the chest hard…

"Ouch that had to hurt…" said Usa.

"Maybe we should finish it off…" said Robin.

"Okay…" said Usa.

"Gottcha!" said Nami.

"Flower wand!" said Robin, she waved and said "Pretty Purple Vine Restrain!"

Purple vines restrained it.

"Moon wand!" said Usa, she waved much like Robin did "Sparkly Pink Heart Beam!"

The pink hearts shaped beam hit the monster damaging it.

"You guys can handle it from here…" said Sanji-Chan.

A blue light appeared in front of her and took the form of a blue wand.

"Use it!" said Ko.

"How?" asked Sanji.

"Just use or I'll spread the rumor… you know if Zoro told Ina she'd spread though out the school…" said Ko.

"Damn it!" yelled Sanji-Chan she pointed the want at the monster and a large wave of water came out.

"Nami use your attack!" said Ko.

"Nami? Your one of them?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"You couldn't tell?" yelled the others.

Nami sweatdroped but Shrugged, "Weather wand" she said "Wonderful Orange Lighting Bolt…"

A lighting bolt came form Nami wand and the monster was discarded... the gem floated softly to the ground.

"Maybe you should place the gem by Mr. Hata…" said Sanji-Chan.

Nami did just that and it went back inside him…

Sanji passed out returning both Male and to his soccer uniform.

"We better get him to the apartment…" said Ko.

Later in Luffy and Chopper's shared room Sanji began to slowly wake up. The last thing he remembered was Dom shining a bright light. He saw Chopper looking at him.

"Chopper what happened?" asked Sanji.

"Good you remember…" said Chopper.

"Remember what?" asked Sanji.

"You're not going to believe this… or like it…" said Chopper.

In the living/dinning room Zoro was taking a nap, Usopp and Luffy were playing video games while Usa cheered them on, Nami read magazine, Robin read a book and Ko looked over the list. Then Sanji yelled "WHAT!" so loud the entire apartment building shook. This caused Zoro to wake up and everyone grab their ears with hands or paws in Ko's case.

After he ears stopped ringing Ko looked more at the list, "some of the stuff are already checked out… while others aren't interesting…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Robin.

"One of them is for the others… to move into this apartment building…" said Ko.

Next Time: It's moving day... as Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp move into the same apartment building as Luffy and the others. What happens when most of the class and teachers help out... what happens when a Giant Monster attacks... All that next time!

A/N: Okay, part of Ko's dream involving Smurfs is a reverence to the fanfic One Piece: Luffy's Smurfy Adventure. There's a part in which Zoro kills Jokey Smurf and eats him resulting in him getting high...I recommend you reading it... unless you like Smurfs... it's not a Smurfs lovers fanfic...

Also I don't condone taking drugs... unless it's medical Marijuana... I'm for prescription pot... anyways, don't do drugs, don't smoke crack, do French the prince and don't Smurf Smurfs...


	5. Moving Day

A/N: Normally I don't respond to anonymous reviews however I will make this an exception, Mr. Thumbsup you may use Usa and Ko in your fanfic... though I do recommend actually getting an account first before you write a fanfic...

Chapter 5: Moving Day.

4 moving vans came up to the apartment building… Luffy, Usa, Robin and Ko who Usa was holding was waiting in front. All three girls looked at Luffy.

"I told you we should have organized 4 deferent dates instead of moving them all at once…" said Ko.

"At least we have some help…" said Luffy.

(Flashback)

"You're moving!" said Nate to Usopp.

"Yeah… not moving though… I'm moving to Luffy's apartment building… closer to school than my old place." said Usopp.

"Cool, I'll help! Believe it!" yelled Nate.

"Thanks…" said Usopp.

Else where in class…

"You're moving?" cried Ina.

"Yeah…" said Zoro with a sweat drop, "Just closer to the school…"

"Then you'll need help… I'll tell the rest of the fan club…" said Ina.

Elsewhere in class…

"So Nami I hear you're moving!" said Ian walking up to Nami.

"Yeah…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Let me be of help moving your things!" said Ian.

"Um…. Well…" said Nami.

Elsewhere in class…

Sanji was fully engrossed in his copy of Love Love Paradise.

(End of flashback)

"How did Ms. Yuki, Ms. Kero, Mr. Hata, Guy-Sensei, Kansai, Lily-Chan, Tammy and Jamie deiced to help us?" asked Usa.

"Well with the teachers… someone needed to drive the moving trucks…" said Luffy.

"I pray for however is riding with Ms. Yuki…" said Robin.

The teachers as well as Zoro, Nami and Sanji came out of the trucks.

"So has any arrived to help us yet?" asked Zoro.

"Nope…" said Usa.

"Where's Usopp?" asked Luffy.

"He said something about staying in the truck for a few minutes." said Ms. Yuki.

"…" said everyone else.

And soon everyone else started arriving…

"Why are we helping again?" asked Jamie, Tammy's sane though unlucky best friend… the reason why she's unlucky is because she has Tammy for a best friend.

"Because I want to see Luffy's place… I want to see how big his freezer is." said Tammy.

"Oh that makes sense…" said Jamie rolling her eyes.

"You know… when I moved to Tokyo the movers were starving teachers…" said Kansai all of a sudden.

And so they began ot move stuff.

"Hey is it okay if I move the box with your underwear?" asked Ina.

"No…" said Zoro moving his couch with Luffy.

"Can I move your underwear box?" asked another member of the Zoro fan club.

"No…" said Zoro.

"Can I?" asked another member.

"No… no one from the Zoro fan club is going to move my underwear…" said Zoro with an angry vein.

"Then who is?" asked Ina.

"Nate…" said Zoro.

Nate walked by with a box that was labeled "Zoro's underwear"

"Unclean! Unclean!" yelled the entire Zoro fan club.

"What was that about?" asked Luffy.

"You don't want to know…" said Zoro.

Elsewhere… Lily-Chan was petting Ko while talking to Usa.

"Ko is such a cute cat…" said Lily-Chan.

"Thanks…" said USA.

"She don't look happy though…" said Lily-Chan.

Ko looked angry… she didn't like being petted.

"Yeah… she finds being petted degrading…" said Usa.

"My spine!" yelled a voice.

The yell came from Sanji's truck. Everyone ran towards it, Guy-Sensei was laying on the ground in pain.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"Well we were in a contest to see how many heavy boxes we could move at once… then…" said Mr. Hata.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what happened?" asked Luffy.

"How many boxes did you lift Guy-Sensei!" asked Ian.

"25…" said Guy-Sensei.

Awkward silence.

"Who's going to call an ambulance…" said Ina.

Ko got an idea, so she meowed and motioned someone to fallow her.

Usa and Nami noticed this. They went to Nami's truck.

"I think it might best for Chopper to treat him…" said Ko.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Well it's simple…" said Ko who held off dramatic tension, "The ambulance can't get to the street due to all the moving trucks…"

Both Nami and Usa anime fell.

"How are we going to do this though?" asked Nami.

"Well it was already decided that Chopper when in public would always wear a cloak... the excuse was that he had a rare skin condition and must never take it off…" said Ko.

"That sounds um…" said Nami.

"Stupid… yeah we know. Luffy and Usa came up with it, unfortunately me, Robin and Chopper couldn't up with anything better…" said Ko.

"Wait I have a theory…" said Nami.

They all headed back to Sanji's truck. Guy-Sensei screamed in pain as he tried to get up.

"I musty do this for youth!" cried Guy-Sensei.

"You can do it Guy-Sensei!" cheered Ian.

Guy-Sensei got up and there was a cracking sound… "Youth has prevailed!" said Guy-Sensei.

Both he and Ian smiled blinding everyone in such a short space. 2 hours later they got their eyesight back and they got back to work.

"I'm board…" said Luffy.

"I know something we can do…" said Nate, "Okay, we say we won something gross, then we say "I two it" then say the next number until we get to 8."

"Can you give an example?" asked Sanji.

"Okay I won a dead horse head." said Nate.

"I 2 it!" said Usa.

"I 3 it. Believe it!" said Nate.

"I 4 it!" said Usopp.

"I 5 it!" said Tammy.

"I 6 it!" said Sanji.

"I 7 it!" said Usa.

"I 8 it!" said Luffy.

Usa, Nate, Usopp and Tammy giggled immaturely.

"That is immature…" said Nami.

"I agree with Nami!" said Sanji in a loving way.

"Yeah, then why did you play with us? Believe it!" said Nate.

There was a rumbling and then sirens went off.

"That can't be good…" said Usopp.

"I think there's another giant monster attack…" said Nate.

"Everyone into the apartments now!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone but the misplaced pirates ran though into the open apartments. They ran into the LuRoUs apartment as it has come to be known as. Chopper had just turned off the TV when, as Luffy, Usopp and Zoro went into their shoots as the girls, Chopper and Sanji went into the control room.

"Okay you guys all ready?" asked Ko.

"All set…" said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Usopp.

"Whatever…" said Zoro.

"Okay, elevator set!" said Usa.

"Hatch set…" said Sanji.

"Systems functional" said Ko.

The three elevators began to lift the robots.

"Elevator operating" said Usa.

"Hatch opening…" said Sanji.

"Me and Chopper will got out and look after things, your 4 should stay inside as you don't arouse suspicions…" said Ko.

Sanji and the girls nodded.

The robots got to the surface to find that monster was already in the area.

"It's Mothra and Godzilla's child!" said Luffy.

"Mothra would never have a child with Godzilla Luffy… though it does look close to it…" said Usopp.

Yes indeed the monster looked like a cross of Godzilla and Mothra. It was a weird lizard monster with moth wings and antennae.

"Okay, we're here!" said Chopper.

"Oh man…" said Ko.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Well its just that this monster is twice as strong as the other monsters who faced and 4 times as strong as that last one…" said Ko.

"So what…" said Zoro.

"I guess he has a point… I mean both fights it was just Luffy and then Luffy and Usopp…" said Ko, "It would be a problem with it was 10 times stronger"

"Let's start this thing! Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy.

He stretched his robots arm and its hit the monster.

"10 percent damage…" said Ko.

Meanwhile Kino appeared on top of a building to watch.

"A combination of two monsters should be strong enough to defeat the three robots…" he smiled evilly.

Back with the fight the Mothzilla whipped its tail at Luffy's robot.

"30 percent damage to Luffy's robot…" said Ko.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy.

Zoro prepared his robots swords and sliced Mothzilla.

"25 percent damage…" said Ko.

Mothzilla counteracted with shooting a beam form its antenna. Zoro managed to block with his sword.

"5 percent damage to Zoro's robot." said Ko.

"It's time for the great captain Usopp to handle this!" said Usopp.

"Go Usopp!" cheered Chopper.

Both Zoro and Ko sweatdroped.

Usopp took out the slingshot and shot a few projectiles at Mothzilla.

"50 percent damage!" said Ko.

Mothzilla came back and pushed Usopp's robot down to the ground… crushing Oda Jr. High.

"Great…" said Zoro sarcastically.

"50 percent damage to Usopp's robot…" said Ko.

"This isn't going good…" said Luffy.

"I don't think I can up…" said Usopp.

Usopp struggled with the controls but couldn't.

"No, I can't..." said Usopp.

"Do you think you can sit up?" asked Ko.

Usopp's robot could indeed sit up.

"Combination attack?" asked Usopp.

"Right…" said Zoro.

"Let's do it!" yelled Luffy.

Usopp shot some projectiles at Mothzilla's legs. It tried to fly away but Luffy held it down by shooting both of his robot's hands. The projectiles hit it.

"75 percent damage…" said Ko.

While Luffy was still holding it down Zoro came in sliced it a few times.

"95 percent damage!" said Ko.

"Time to finish it off… Gum Gum Whip!" said Luffy.

One of Luffy's robot's leg performed a round starching kick and destroyed Mothzilla.

"All right!" said Chopper.

"It's over…" said Ko.

Zoro and Luffy were about to go back but they forgot something.

"Hey little help!" said Usopp.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Sorry Usopp…" said Zoro.

Kino watched from the building.

"They6 have good team work… I need to figure out how to break it…" said Kino who disappeared.

Later everything was moved in to the apartments. Most of the helpers left other than Nate, Tammy, Jamie, Kasai and Lily-Chan, they all laid in the LuRoUs apartment in the living/dinning room.

"Can't move…" said Luffy.

"Me neither… believe it…" said Nate.

"I have food for everyone…" said Usa.

"Food!" yelled Luffy and Nate.

That night everyone was their restive apartments and rested from the hard day.

Next Time: The school closed for the week so they all go to the beach. But things go wrong as the magical girls are needed. Contains Mini-story staring Kansai...

A/N: Time for who's a parody of who.

Jamie/ Yomi from Azumanga Daioh,

Well that's it...


	6. The Obligatory Beach Episode

A/N: The next few chapter will have the title "The Obligatory(blank)Episode", the next few chapter will be dedicated to the cliché episodes such as the beach episode and the school festival episode (next chapter) they will also contain mini-sorties staring the various classmates or teachers (with the Straw Hats as minor characters). Enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter 6: The Obligatory Beach Episode

It was a meeting the LuRoUs apartment. They had no school for a week as the last battle completely demolished Oda Jr. High. This meeting was dedicated to coming up with names of their group.

"For the last time, even though we're the Straw Hat pirates we can't be called Team Straw Hat, the Straw Hat Brigade or anything with Straw Hat in it." said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because, no one would understand why the name Straw Hat would be in the title." said Ko.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"So we narrowed it down to two choices, the Super Sentai Squad by Usopp or the Mega Action Team by Usa…" said Chopper.

"Mega Action Team?" said Ko.

Usa, Sanji and Ko raised their hands and paws.

"Super Sentai Squad?" said Ko.

Usopp, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin and Chopper raised their hand and Hoff in Chopper's case.

"Okay Super Sentai Squad it is…" said Ko.

A beeping sound came from the computer.

"Okay next is the giant robot names…" said Ko.

"I have an idea why not go with the colors… you know red, yellow and green in the names." said Usa.

"I like that idea…" said Luffy.

"Okay do you two like the idea?" asked Ko.

"I do" said Usopp.

"I guess…" said Zoro.

"Okay so the names of your alter egos will contain colors…" said Ko.

"How about Green Sword, Red Stretch and Yellow Shot…" said Chopper.

"Weird all of them start with S as well…" said Usa.

"I like it!" said Luffy.

"Me too." said Usopp.

"Fine…" said Zoro.

The computer beeped.

"Okay now for the girls…" said Ko.

"Why don't we use the same way for the guys use the colors…" said Usa.

"That would make sense since people would eventually find out we're on the same team." said Robin.

"So Pink blank, Purple blank, Orange blank and Blue blank?" said Ko.

"I have an idea let's use the word from our transformation phrases?" said Nami.

"You mean the word, so that would be Pink Moon, Purple Flower, Orange Weather and Blue Water… not such a bad idea…" said Ko.

"I like it." said Usa.

Robin nodded and Sanji sighed.

"Why couldn't I be a robot pilot?" he muttered.

The computer beeped, "Everything's all set! Except for one thing…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Well you see one of the requirements for going home is…" said Ko who held for dramatic tension, "Is to go to the beach…"

Everyone but Chopper anime fell.

"I made reservations for you guys at a beach house, you'll be staying there for a few days… hopefully nothing will happen…" said Ko.

"Why do we have to go to the beach?" asked Zoro.

"It seems a little pointless to be me…" said Robin.

"Besides we have to do it…" said Ko.

"Oh come its going to be fun!" said Luffy.

"Plus being near the ocean might be good for us…" said Usa.

"So how do we get there?" asked Zoro.

"I have everything planned out written on this piece of paper." said Ko who handed it to Nami.

"So we're suppose to take a train and then a bus then a 10 minute walk…" said Nami.

"Yes unfortunately." said Ko.

"Ko and I are staying here…" said Chopper.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"We're going to stay here to repair the robots… it should take a while… unless some one wants to help..." said Ko.

A few hours later on a train.

"Why did Ko want me to come again?" asked Usopp.

"I have no idea… she didn't threaten you by any chance?" asked Usa.

"No… why?" asked Usopp.

"Just thought that she would… he temper has gotten worse since we got here…" said Usa.

"She just said that she was joking and that all 7 of us had to go then she…" said Usopp.

"Threatened you?" asked Usa.

Usopp hung his head in shame.

"I kind of feel bad for Ko and Chopper, they maybe among the smartest of us but their no repair man…" said Robin.

"Yeah bad repairs are Usopp's job." said Sanji.

Everyone laughed while Usopp continued to hang his head in shame.

Back in the Robot hanger, Ko brought out some books.

"Okay I got, Advanced Robot Repair, Intermediate Robot Repair, Beginner's Robot Repair and Robot Repair for Dummies" said Ko.

Chopper sweatdroped at the last one, "You think we'll need the last one?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah… un… so I read and you repair?" said Ko.

"Yeah… wait aren't going to help?" asked Chopper.

"I can't… my body changed the most out of all of us… I'M A TALKING CAT! I LACK OPPOSABLE THUMBS… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP?" growled Ko.

Chopper sweatdroped, he knew Ko was in a bad mood but she never spoke to him like that… she was also very scary at the moment… it was best to not mess with her and talk about it later… much, much, much later… when they get back home…

Later the others got to the beach house.

"Yay!" cheered Usa and Luffy entering their room.

"Ko was cheap booking only one room…" said Nami.

"Your one to talk." said Zoro.

"Hey!" yelled Nami.

"After resting we should go down to the beach…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Seno was looking over his candidates for the next Soul Gem.

"Ina Yama… a fangirl of a Kendo Star named Zoro… very spoiled… interesting she's a away from Tokyo at a beach… the princess' little girl won't be able to stop me this time." said Seno laughing to himself.

Later at the beach, Nami and Robin were getting a tan, Zoro fell asleep in the sun, Sanji was hitting on girls while Usopp, Luffy and Usa were all building sand castles… okay so Luffy was making a poor excuse... with was just a mound... at least he tried while Usopp made a great castle… Usa's was somewhere in-between.

Then there was familiar squeal... a squeal that woke up Zoro… one that also gave him nightmares.

"Zoro I didn't know you were here!" yelled a familiar voice.

It was Ina, Zoro sweatdroped.

"Oh… hi… Ina…" said Zoro.

"I'm surprised… where are you staying?" said Ina.

"The beach house over there." said Zoro pointing to beach house.

"That's a coincidence, so am I…" said Ina.

"I'm with most of my friends." said Zoro.

"Oh Ina, such a coincidence that you're here!" said Sanji the moment he saw Ina.

"Hello Sanji…" said Ina in an irritated way, "I still can't believe you started hanging with him…"

"Hey Ina!" said Usa.

"Hey Usa!" said Ina… possibly the only member of the group that Ina actually got along with. She grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him up forcibly.

"Come on Zoro you take me on a walk!" said Ina dragging him away.

He looked at the two with a look of "Help me! Please!", Sanji was steaming jealously while Usa sweatdroped.

"So Ina's here too?" asked Usopp walking up to the other two.

"Yeah…" said Sanji.

"I have to feel sorry for Master Swords Man, he has so much unwanted attention." said Robin who was tanning nearby.

"It's a shame that its for him…" said Sanji.

"Jealous much?" asked Usopp.

Sanji didn't answer… he was extremely jealous, Zoro had it easy…

Meanwhile at the hanger, Chopper was fixing up Yellow Shot as Ko was giving him instructions from Robot Repair for Dummies… which is pretty ironic being two of the smartest crewmembers, when the computer began to beep.

"That's not a good sign…" said Ko, she ran to the computer and saw something bad.

"What?" asked Chopper covered in some grease getting out from under the yellow robot.

"Someone's being attack… oh good its at the beach their at… but I should call Usa." Said Ko she went to go get the phone.

Meanwhile at a secluded part of the beach… Ina was in a very happy place while Zoro on the other hand he kept thinking "Why me?"

Then a woman showed up, "Excuse me may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Me?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"No, her! She's the one I want… I want her soul!" yelled the woman transforming into a crab monster. The crab monster shot a beam from its claws and it hit Ina in the back as a purple gem came out of her.

At another part of the beach, Usa's cell phone began to ring. Nami who was closet to it picked it.

"Hello?" asked Nami.

"Nami… it's bad! Really bad!" said Ko.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Someone's getting attack on the beach your on…" said Ko.

"Okay… I'll tell them…" said Nami.

"Ko something's wrong with the robot!" said Chopper.

There was an explosion and that cut the phone off. Nami sweatdroped when this happened.

"Miss Navigator, what's wrong?" asked Robin who knew there had to be an attack happening.

"There's an attack… somewhere on the beach." said Nami.

"We should tell the others." said Robin.

They managed to find Usa and Sanji. They went to look for various places when they found the place that Zoro and Ina went to. They hid behind some rocks.

"Well looks like Sword boy go into some troble." said Sanji.

"Well I guess we have to do it…" said Nami.

"Moon Power Make-up!"

"Flower Power Make-up!"

"Weather Power Make-up!"

"Water Power Make-up…"

The 3 girls and one cross dresser did their transformation sequence. Afterwards they jumped in-between the giant crab and Zoro.

"Its about time you arrived" said Zoro.

"Well sorry… it took a while for us to find you…" said Sanji-Chan or in this case Water Blue.

"Oh so you say." said Zoro.

"You want to make something out it?" said Water Blue.

The two were about to fight when Usa or in this case Pink Moon got in between them.

"Come on this is no time to fight…" said Pink Moon

The two glared at each other while Pink Moon tried to get them to stop… though it wasn't working…

"Should we finish off the monster?" asked Robin or in this case Purple Flower.

"Yeah… after all there's nothing that can stop those two?" said Nami or this case Orange Weather.

"Now's my chance!" yelled the monster.

"Wonderful Orange Lighting Bolt!" called Orange Weather.

The lighting hit the crab monster disincarnating it. When that happened there was a laugh… the laugh somehow managed to stop the fight between Zoro and Water Blue. Seno appeared out of nowhere.

"So your Princess Ko's little girls…" said Seno.

"Hey who are you calling girl!" yelled Water Blue.

"What?" said Seno who was very confused while Zoro just laughed.

"Just ignore her…" said Orange Weather.

"Hey!" said Water Blue.

"He thinks you're a girl…" she whispered to the magical cross dresser.

"Oh yeah… your so smart Nami!" said Water Blue in a loving way.

"Anyways… you must be wondering what we want with that gem…" said Seno.

"Not really…" said all 4 magical girls.

Seno anime fell, "I'll tell you anyways… we need to gather 5 of those gems called soul gems, to unleash a power… I already know that Licno Empire is trying to the same thing… but that's a whole other story from the same writer…" said Seno laughing at his lame attempt at breaking the 4th wall, "Anyways its half the plan for taking over Earth."

"What the other half?" asked Zoro.

"that doesn't concern you." said Seno, "If someone else would ask it maybe…"

Orange Weather rolled her eyes and said "What's the other half" she said.

"Sorry but I'm not part of the phase…maybe you should have one of your allies ask when you see the one charge of that plan..." said Seno.

Everyone concouis anime fell.

"Well see ya!" said Seno who disappeared.

After detransforming and putting Ina's soul gem back into her body they took her to the beach house. There she finally regained conscious. Everyone was there.

"Zoro?" said Ina waking up, "What happened to the monster?"

"Um… well…" said Zoro.

"Oh I know… you defeated it right… that Zoro for you…" said Ina.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

"Of course that's what she thinks happened…" said Usa.

"So Zoro was the one who defeated it?" asked Luffy.

Nami sighed with a sweat drop.

Two days later after couple more days as the beach they got back to the apartment,… they needed to have meeting about what Seno had told them… however they7 got inside to find Chopper and Ko barley concouis with swirl eyes.

"What happened with the robot repair?" asked Usopp.

"Do we want to know?" said Sanji.

There was an awkward silence… it was a silence that meant "No"

Mini-story, Kansai in "Freaky Eyebrows"

(It was study hall, Miss Yuki was asleep. She played a video that night before. Kansai was staring off into space as usual when she realized something.)

Kansai: Sanji… Ian can you come here?

(Sanji happily skips over to Kasai while Ian walks over.)

Sanji: What is it my sweet?

Ian: What is it?

Kansai: I was wondering… which of you have the freakier eyebrows.

Sanji and Ian: O.o What?

Kansai: Well Sanji, has that weird curly eyebrow.

Zoro: (getting into the conversation) That looks like a dartboard.

Sanji: Shut up Moss Head!

Kansai: And Ian has the big fuzzy eyebrows that looks like caterpillars.

Nate: (getting into the conversation) Yeah that is why we call him bushy brow.

Ian: Ix-nay on the ushy-bay ow-bray.

Nate: Oh yeah… that's for Rock Lee my bad.

Kansai: Well I guess they're equally freaky then…

Sanji: That was weird…

Ian: This is Kansai we're talking about… she's also weird…

End of mini-story

Next Time: It's the school festival and a certain straw hatedboy subjected a pirate themed cafe for their class... however mysterious events are happened around school... and its caused by the weird kid who hangs out with Kory? Interesting... its up Luffy and the rest solve this mystery... Contains Mini-story staring Nate... and a bowl of ramen?

A/N: From now on, whenever the girls (and Sanji) are in their magical forms they will be referred at these:

Nami: Orange Weather

Robin: Purple Flower

Usa: Pink Moon

Sanji: Blue Water


	7. The Obligatory School Festival Episode

A/N: The begening of this chapter is lifted off of the first festical episode of Azumanga Diaoh...

Chapter 7: The Obligatory School Festival Episode

The class was a meeting for what the class would do for the school festival. The class representative Lily-Chan and the assiant representative Tammy were taking idea.

"Café!" yelled a student.

"Haunted House!" yelled another.

Lily-Chan sweatdroped, "Maybe we should have a suggestion box…" she said.

She set up a subjection box which would read 20 minutes later… Usopp, Luffy, Tammy, Jamie and Nate hung out near the suggestion box.

"The suggestion box is hungry!" said Tammy.

Tammy put in a 5 yen coin.

"Why did you that?" asked Nate.

"Well according to the legend of the box…" said Tammy.

"What legend?" said Jamie.

"I heard the legend too…" said Usopp, "1,000 years ago a priestess blessed it…"

Jamie interrupted Usopp's story, "There's no legend… and don't encourage her!"

While no one was looking Luffy put something in.

20 minutes after it was put up Lily-Chan opened it and dumped out the contents, the 5 yen coin that Tammy put in fell out, she picked it up and put it back into her pocket.

"Is that it?" said the 10 year old.

She looked inside and saw one slip of folded paper… she opened it and read it… "Pirates!"

"Who would put that down?" asked Tammy.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin and Usa slowly turned to Luffy… who gave his trademark smile.

"Maybe we can have a pirate theme café" suggested Kory.

"That's not such a bad idea… it's a shame that whoever wrote that down was anonymous." said Lily-Chan.

"I can guess whop put it in…" said Sanji.

"Yeah it's not that anonymous." said Zoro.

The class began to work on the pirate themed café, though some point Zoro, Sanji, Ina, Ian, Sue and other students who are members of clubs had to leave to help their clubs. While Kory was moving boxes a gym bag appeared from no where. He put down the box and yelled out "Zack what are you doing here!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I wanted ot help you." said Zack.

"No… your going home right now!" yelled Kory.

Zack began to cry, "I just wanted to help! So did Donkey Kong!" cried Zack.

A weird donkey… thing showed up, "Peru peru pei!" said the donkey like thing known as Donkey Kong.

"I don't care just leave!" yelled Kory.

"That's not a nice thing to do!" said Luffy.

"He's just trying to help believe it!" said Nate.

"We need all the help we can get." said Usopp.

Kory sighed, "Why am I always the bad guy?" he asked.

Usa asked Nami "What is it with Zack anyways?"

"You see Kory used to be hate by everyone for being a genus…" said Nami.

"But I thought Lily-Chan was the smartest in the class." said Usa.

Both looked at Lily-Chan who was being fitted for a really cute parrot costume one that you couldn't help but to hug her, "You try to hate her…" said Nami.

"Good point…" said Usa.

"Then one day Zack showed up, after the two stopped a bank robbery he become one of the most popular guys in school." said Nami.

After school there was a long over due meeting at the LuRoUs apartment.

"So their after these soul gems things…" said Ko.

"Yeah… but what are they." said Usa.

"Well according to Guntotingrabbit67 on the magical girl mascot chat room Soul Gems are the crystallized form of a person's soul…" said Ko.

"You go on chat rooms?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah… there's nothing to do here! I'M A TALKING CAT! PEOPLE MIGHT THINK I'M STRAY AND TAKE ME HOME SO I'M STUCK HERE!" growled Ko.

Sanji sweatdroped, he knew she might try to maul him… he backed away slowly from the table…

Ko coughed comically, "Anyways I think its time we fill out something on the list…" said Ko.

"What is it this time?" asked Zoro.

"Well this time I think you should find out "The mystery of Zack"" said Ko.

"That kid who hangs out with Kory?" said Sanji.

"That's the one." said Ko.

"Maybe he's an alien!" said Luffy.

"I doubt it…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Elf?" said Usa.

"I don't think so…" said Zoro.

"Oh I got it! He's a demon from another world fighting to be king of his world!" said Luffy.

"…" said everyone but Usa.

"I think you might be right…" said Usa.

"Fine then… I think we'll leave that in charge of those two…" said Ko.

"I agree…" said Robin.

"Really so we're in chare of finding the secret of Zack?" asked Usa.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"You heard about the class project for the school fair didn't you?" asked Zoro.

"What's even more embarrassing is the fact that that all he wrote was pirates" said Ko.

The next day some of the girls were working on uniforms while Usa and Luffy were bugging Kory about Zack.

"I keep telling you! Zack is just a kid who hangs out with and is annoying!" yelled Kiyo.

"Well you didn't have to yell!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right!" yelled Usa.

"Why is everybody yelling!" yelled Miss Yuki.

"Yay! Everybody's yelling!" yelled Tammy.

""Stop yelling!" yelled Kory.

"Yelling is fun!" yelled Tammy.

After a few minutes they stopped yelling however they continued to bother Kory

"Is Zack an alien?" asked Luffy.

"No…" responded Kory.

"An elf?" asked Usa.

"No…" said Kory.

"A demon from another world fighting to be king of his world?" asked Luffy.

"What… how… come here!" yelled Kory.

He grabbed both Usa and Luffy and in to the hall way.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"You mean it true?" asked Usa and Luffy.

"Yes Zack in called a mamomo…" said Kory.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"Every 1,000 years 200 mamomo children come to this world to fight to be king of the mamomos…" said Kory.

"Wow…" said Luffy.

Kory took out a book, "We read theses book and it give them powers once the book is destroyed the mamomo is sent back and loses all right to be king…" said Kory, "And please don't tell anyone about this…"

"Ahem…" said a voice clearing their throat.

Behind him was Nami, Robin, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji.

Kory laughed nervously.

At the house Ko celebrated, "They figures out Zack's secret…" said Ko.

Back at school Kory was begging them not to tell.

"Don't worry we won't…" said Usa.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

"I won't tell… for a price…" said Nami she held out her hand and everyone anime fell.

Meanwhile in the evil HQ Seno figured out the next target…

"Megan Ohmi… a famous pop idol… and very famous…" said Seno smiling.

Then noticed something interesting about her… "I think a plan and an alliance must be set up…" he said.

A few days later the festival was up… the uniform were stereotypical pirate get up… Luffy sighed.

"I can't believe this what people see pirates as…" he said.

"We tried to warn to you…" said Nami.

Suddenly all members of the Zoro fan club and Sanji were there.

"I thought you were taking your shifts later…" said Nami.

"Well we want to take our shifts now…" said Ina.

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Well there's a rumor…" said Ina.

Someone entered the Pirate café… she was young and beautiful… and a pop star… Megan Ohmi!

"No way!" said Nami.

"Megan Ohmi…" said Nate.

She sat down with a young red harried girl… nearly every waitress and waiter at the pirate café went over to her except for Nami, Robin, Usa, Usopp and Luffy and those currently waiting on tables such as Kory.

"Ill be glad to take your order…" said Ina.

"I'll be the one…" said Nate.

"Um… have you seen Kory?" asked Megan with a sweat drop.

Kory was giving a girl some tea when he heard his name… he turned around saw most of the waitresses and waiters at her table,

"Megan what are you doing here?" asked Kory.

"Megan had the day off and Zack told us about this so we came…" said the girl with Megan.

"Oh…" said Kory blushing slightly. "It's a good thing that Sue isn't here…" he thought.

"So the rumors are true…" said Ina.

"You really are dating Megan Ohmi! Believe it!" said Nate.

"Um… well…" said Kory.

Nami slammed her hand on a table "Time is money people! Lily, Tammy and Yuki didn't leave in charge for nothing…" yelled Nami.

"Yes ma'am…" said most of those in a board tone except for Sanji who said "Yes Nami…" in a loving way.

"It was good thing that you did come now that Megan Ohmi's here it should be packed…" said Nami rubbing her hands greedily.

Outside a man and a kid came into the front.

"There's two mamomos here…" said the kid.

"That's perfect… now for some fun…" said the man.

Inside the pirate café, Robin was assigned Megan's table, he gave her and the girl the drinks.

"Thanks…" said Megan.

"I wonder where Zack is…" said Tia.

The door opened and Zoro was holding him by the collar came in.

"Did he eat all the octopus from your stand?" asked Kory with a sigh while walking up to Zoro.

"Almost…" said Zoro with a sigh.

Then there was an explosion and a voice that called "Bomblo!"

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

The kid and the man from outside came in, the man held a mamomo book.

"So both mamomos are in here... interesting…" sauid the boy.

A girl who was drinking a cup of coffee looked at Megan, she smirked at her.

"This can't be good…" said Kory.

"Everyone get out now!" yelled Megan.

As almost everyone evacuated the class except for the transplanted pirates and the girl who smirked at Megan, Megan and Kory got their books ready.

"So it's that Mamomo battle thing?" asked Luffy.

"Kory nodded, "You 7 should get out too… this can get pretty dangerous" said Kory.

"Well let me get something I need first…" said the girl.

"Who's she?" asked Usopp.

The girl turned into a monster that resembled a lizard.

"Now it time for you soul gem…" said the lizard monster.

She shot a beam from her hand and Megan's soul gem came out…

Just then Usa's cell phone rang she picked up

"Ko is that you?" asked Usa.

"Yeah…" said Ko.

"We know it just happen right in front of us… the victim is Megan Ohmi." said Usa.

"Megan Ohmi? Then go find a good place to transform all ready!" yelled Ko.

"I know…" said Usa.

She hung up the phone.

"Come on!" said Usa.

The girl plus Sanji left… the girl who was a mamomo tired to wake up Megan.

"What are you?" asked Kory.

"Bomblo!" read the man from the book.

Several bombs shot from the kid and aimed for Megan but Zoro managed to pick up her body and get her out of the way.

"Thanks for the tip about the book keeper…" said the man to the lizard monster.

"Zoro… take care of her…" said Kory, her turned to the man and lizard monster "What's going on?"

"That little idol girl is our latest target… we need her soul to fulfill our wishes…" said the lizard monster.

"And I was told that the latest target was a book keeper… no we will destroyed that little girls book…" said the kid.

"You are not going to destroy Mia's book!" yelled Zack.

"We were told about this battle thing yet you have any idea what's going on?" asked Usopp.

"No a clue…" said Zoro.

A blue blur came from nowhere and kicked the lizard monster.

"You think you can just do that a pop idol…" said the blur reveling itself to be Blue Water.

"What took you so long?" yelled Zoro.

"Hey the whole school in a panic…" said Water Blue.

The two lunged towards each other to fight but Pink Moon once again got in between them.

"We have a job to do here…" said Pink Moon.

The other two Magical Girls sighed.

"Bomblo!" read the man.

The kid shot bombs from his hand again…

"Gasher!" read Kory.

Zack shot a ball of green lighting from his mouth. The two attacks hit each other and exploded in dust.

"That was so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Give back Megan's Soul now!" yelled Blue

"I have plan!" yelled a familiar voice.

Ko somehow made it there.

"Ko… what are you doing here?" asked Pink Moon.

"Don't tell you're a fan…" said Zoro.

Ko gave a nervous laugh, "I would have that wouldn't be too surprising…" replied Ko, "I heard about these mamomo battle things and I have a good idea how to stop both…"

"A talking cat?" said Kory.

"I'm their mascot…" responded Ko, "Any ways Zoro, Usopp, Luffy take of Megan!"

"Why should we?" asked Zoro.

"You want an innocent life to be lost?" asked Ko using code for: "You want to stay or back home?"

"Fine…" said Zoro.

"Okay the plan it…" said Ko who whispered it to the Magical Girls.

"Okay…" said Usa.

"Kory stand back…" said Orange Weather.

"Okay…" said Kory, "If they save Megan then I'll be happy…"

"Flower Wand!" said Purple Flower getting her wand. "Pretty Purple Vine Restrain!" said Purple Flower, using her attack.

The monster let go of the Soul Gem but before it hit the ground Pink Moon managed to catch it.

"I got it!" said Pink Moon.

She ran towards Megan and placed it back into her body.

"What happened?" asked Megan.

"It okay…" said Mia, Megan's mamomo.

"Great now I have two enemies…" said the man.

Blue Water kicked the book out of his hand.

"Weather Wand!" said Orange Weather summoning her wand "Wonderful Orange Lighting Bolt!"

The Orange lighting zapped the lizard monster and the book… destroying it. The kid disappeared and the man ran away.

"That's running the school festival!" yelled Luffy.

"Well we should go... right girls?" said Ko.

"Don't call me a girl…" mutter Water Blue.

Ko shot Water Blue a glare that said "I'm going to maul you if we argue…"

Ko along with the Magical Girls ran out the destroyed classroom.

"So do you know them?" asked Kory.

"What made you think that?" asked Usopp.

"They seemed to know you, plus that talking cat knew your name." said Zack.

"Um… well we met them a few times…" said Zoro.

"Oh…" said Kory.

"Who were they anyways?" asked Megan.

"I don't know… but the talking cat seemed to be a fan…" said Mia.

After the failed fair… at the LuRoUs apartment they were resting.

"Tough day…" said Nami.

"Kory suspects something…" said Robin.

"But if he does find something out he has something on us… we have something on him…" said Sanji.

"Good point…" said Usopp.

"I just hope that counted on the list…" said Zoro.

"It did…" said Ko checking on the computer.

"Yay…" said Luffy.

Mini-Story: Nate in "I Love You Ramen"

(Nate was at Ichi Ramen, then the Giant Monster Attacks)

Nate: Oh no! It's a Giant Monster Attack! I have to protect this ramen stand Believe it!

Guy who runs it: Do you really need to?

Nate: Yes!

(Then suddenly Red Stretch, Yellow Shot and Green Sword showed up)

Nate: Oh no now it will definitely get destroyed... believe it! I have to stop them.

(Nate begins to kick Yellow Shot)

(Else where with those watching)

Ko: Usopp your getting teeny tiny amount of damage …

Usopp's voice: What's causing it.

Chopper (Looking though a set of binoculars): You too close to Ichi Ramen… you guys should move.

Robin: In other words its Nate…

Usopp's voice: Okay…

Luffy's voice: Should we all move?

Ko: That should be a good idea…

(The three robots managed to lure the monster else where)

(With Nate)

Nate: Yay! I saved the Ramen Stand! (turns to a bowl of Ramen) I love you ramen.

Guy who runs it: Kid, you seriously need an intervention…

End of mini-story.

Next Time: It the sports fest! Miss Yuki is focused on winning but when a monster attack will the school even survive the day? Contain a mini-story on Mr. Hata VS Guy-sensei...

A/N: Time for who's a parody of who.

Donkey Kong/ Ponygon (Zatch Bell)

Mia/ Tia (Zatch Bell)

" Peru peru pei"/ "Meru meru mei" (Zatch Bell, not a character but thought I should point it out)

Mamomos/ Mamodos (dub) Mamonos (original) (Zatch Bell, once again not a character, but thought I should point out)

That's all for now.


End file.
